Love & War
by cw2k
Summary: The battle of Armageddon ended with Shao Kahn's victory, which introduces us to the alternate timeline with MK9. This is where the story begins. Chris returns, but now as a participant. There will be sex involved like my last story so you've been warned. ;)
1. Prologue

Love & War

Prologue

"Mortal Kombat has always been, and always will be..."

There was a ferocious battle in the craters of Edenia. This was the coming battle of all of the Mortal Kombat characters, both the forces of light and darkness. They would become too powerful eventually. If left unchecked, their powers could further tear apart the fabric of the realms and bring about the apocalypse. To prevent this, the Elder Gods demanded a safeguard to be put in place in order to absorb the kombatants' insatiable bloodlust. During the battle, a pyramid rose. What they saw was a light on top of the pyramid. This light was Blaze, a fire Elemental created by Delia, a powerful sorceress who foresaw the coming battle.

These warriors began fighting and racing to get to the top of the pyramid, uncaring of their fates. Old rivalries and hatreds in years past revived. Whoever defeated Blaze will earn godlike power to be used for their own personal ends. This was to be their final battle. Armageddon... had begun!


	2. Chapter 1: He Must Win

Love & War

Chapter 1: He Must Win

On top of the pyramid, Raiden and Shao Kahn are the only ones left. Everyone else had already succumbed to their fate. Raiden was ultimately defeated. He was wearing his dark costume due to his corruption by his suicide.

"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?" Shao Kahn asked with a laugh. He grabbed the defeated Raiden. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer!" He started swiping Raiden in the face back and forth, and tosses him on the other side of the pyramid. As he flew, his amulet came off his chest and shattered when it hit the ground.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms."

Kahn stomps on Raiden's chest, flourishing in his victory. "My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon!"

"STOP!" Raiden yelled.

Kahn picks Raiden up. "It is done. Your time has passed." He tosses Raiden again. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance." Raiden finds his shattered amulet. "Now it the dawn of my rule." Raiden swoops most of the amulet pieces, and begins an ancient chant. Shao Kahn walks up to him, ready to finish him off. "Yes, pray to the worms, Raiden, as your world ends!"

Shao Kahn readies his hammer to smash Raiden, but before he does, Raiden completes his chant with three final words:

"He Must Win!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins

Love & War

Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins

Raiden clutched his head after receiving flashbacks too many to name. This is Raiden of the past. We are introduced to the new timeline starting from the first tournament.

"Lord Raiden, what is wrong?" asked a young man next to him. He is Liu Kang, one of the participants.

"Strange visions," said Raiden. He looked down his amulet. He grasps it, some type of light flashed and it started crackling.

"Your amulet." Liu Kang looked a little worried.

"It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament is about to start."

A series of monks arrive on the scene. We see Johnny Cage, a Hollywood movie star alongside Sonya Blade, Mortal Kombat's first female and lieutenant of the Special Forces. We also see Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero, along with Cyrax and Sektor of the Lin Kuei and we see them in their human forms for the first time. Cyrax is from a Southern African country of Botswana and Sektor looks clearly Chinese. We then see Shang Tsung, led by two women. The first one is wearing a blue attire of some kind with a tiara. She is Princess Kitana of Edenia and alongside her is another Edenian, only she wears her green attire with long black hair with a ponytail in the middle. Her name is Jade.

Also, we see Baraka of the Tarkata, a nomadic race of mutants from the wastelands of Outworld entering from the left. We got Nightwolf, a powerful Shaman of Native American heritage watching cautiously. And finally, we see Quan Chi of the Netherrealm, a free roaming sorceror powerful in the Black Arts, alongside him is Scorpion, formerly known as Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, here is your host, Shang Tsung!

"Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here on their own volition, while others are brought here by chance."

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage," he said to Sonya, who is clearly in no mood to be hit on. "Good for you," she said. "What? 'Massive Strike,' 'Citizen Cage,' 'Ninja Mime'? None of those ring a bell?" Another person stands next to Johnny, a young man wearing his navy blue vest in a black tank top with black track pants with a blue belt. "Sir, she's clearly not interested." He said. "Who the hell are you?" Johnny asked.

Sonya sees a man with full facial hair, shirtless with a tan vest, and what appears to be a red eye supported by some type of metal. "Kano."

Shang Tsung continues his announcement: You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the 10th after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you have one final challenge... me!"

Johnny scoffed, "That old geezer? They might as well give the belt right now. They do have belts, right?"

"No, moron. They don't," the young man said.

"Did I ask... How did you...? Shang Tsung appeared before both men. "Appearances can be deceiving." They watch Shang Tsung levitate back to his seat. "Our first kombatant will be, Johnny Cage!" Johnny steps forward, looking a little too overconfident if you ask me.

"That's right. That's right. Who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile!"

Johnny sees his first opponent, Reptile. He wears his green MK1 ninja garb (not going with his MK9 one, cool design, but I gotta stick with the classics) Reptile was the first secret character in the first game. You need two Flawless Victories and perform either a fatality or uppercut your opponent off the pit. He borrows moves from Scorpion and Sub-Zero before he debutted in MK2 with his own moveset.

Reptile leaps off the rooftop, apparently overseeing the events while invisible. "Nice stunt. Who's your agent?"

"Begin!"

"The actor," says Reptile.

"Just like you, working for scale."

"Kiling you will be a pleasure!"

"All right, it's showtime!"

Johnny Cage has considerable fighting skills as he demonstrates this to Reptile. Cage is a descendant of a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors with powers of the gods. The green halo he uses for his Shadow Kick, Flip Kick, and fireballs are a unique part to his style, as well as bustin' people's nuts. Reptile relies on stealth to attack his enemies without any trouble. He utilizes corrosive acid and force projectiles, and he has amazing speed. He is able to run past his enemy and strikes him with an elbow and like Sub-Zero, he can slide as well. However, Johnny was able to defeat him.

"He got "Caged"! Oh yeah, I'm so pretty!"

Liu Kang, Sonya and Raiden watched his gloating with equal disgust. The young man facepalmed, "Fucking idiot."

"I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm takin' you out, I'm takin' you out..." He finally gets to Sonya. "...and I'm takin' you out, to dinner." Sonya scoffs with disdain.

"Your second challenge, Mr. Cage..."

"Uh, excuse me, don't mean to interrupt, but I would love to fight this douchbag here and now." People looked at him in shock as he challenges Johnny Cage. "Who, me?" "Yeah, you! All that shit talking you're doing."

"Who are you?"

"I am Chris, no last name, of the Homefront Warriors of Earthrealm. If you allow me, Shang Tsung, I wanna beat his ass so bad, he'll have to retire from making all those shitty movies!" Everyone laughed including Sonya.

"You amuse me with your humor, Chris. I accept your request. Chris vs Johnny Cage!"

"What's your problem, dude?"

"No problem. I just wanna kick your ass! Gotta problem with that?"

"Let's get this party started."

A battle emerges. Chris' styles involve full-contact kickboxing with a good mix of Vale Tudo, Tae Kwon Do and Judo. And because of his military standing, he also utilizes defensive takedowns and can fake and cancel his attacks into a different attack. Johnny tried to strike him, but Chris had the upper hand and floored him easily.

"I'm sorry, y'all. He looked so dirty, he looked like the pavement," Chris announced. Everyone laughed.

"Impressive, Chris. Now for your next challenge, Baraka!"

Chris sees Baraka leaping to the arena, showing his blades.

"You're one ugly motherfucker!"

"My blades will taste your flesh," Baraka roared.

"The only thing they will taste is when I shove one of them up the back of your ass!"

Baraka's style is one of aggression. He utilizes his blade to slice at his enemies. Baraka joined Shao Kahn's army when he survived the brutal ritual of blood. He can create shards from his blades for projectile attacks.

Unfortunately, he got floored as well. Chris did the unthinkable. He shoved one of Baraka's blades right up his ass by twisting his arm. Everyone gasped and applauded at the same time. Chris could see blood coming from Baraka's ass.

"Good grief. Is this guy really, really shitty? Do you forget to go to the bathroom before you came out here?"

"Ahhh, my anus," Baraka groaned. "You really gonna do me like that, Chris?"

"Enough! The tournament will resume at dawn," Tsung announced. Everyone left except for Liu Kang, Raiden, Johnny Cage and Chris.

"You fought well, Chris."

"Thanks," Johnny said talking all the credit for Chris' efforts. "Nice hat."

"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the Protector of Earthrealm, the god of thunder..."

"I don't know what roleplaying you guys are in but count me out, ok?"

"This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory," Liu Kang explained. "We are fighting for the survival of Earthrealm."

"What are you talking about?"

"The last warrior this young man defeated was a Tarkatan. He was born with those blades," Raiden explained.

Yeah, those things are real," Johnny said sarcastically.

"If I would've lost to him, what would happen?" Chris asked Raiden.

Raiden replied, "If you have lost, Shao Kahn would come one step closer to physically absorbing Earthrealm with Outworld."

"Oh, that's bad."

Raiden continued, "The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. We have lost nine consecutive tournaments. If we lose this one, Shao Kahn will conquer all."

Johnny doesn't seem convinced. "Duh duh duh.. Look, guys, I'm a actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military." He looked directly at Chris, who gave him a deathly look. "Me, I've got a date with a blonde. Ciao!"

"What do you see in him?"

"He is a hero, Liu Kang, though he may not yet know it," Raiden replied.

Liu Kang looks to Chris. "You fought well, Chris, but I do not imagine your humor would be cultivated in battle. You come to the tournament for personal glory as well?"

"No, Liu Kang. I was sent here by my team...?"

"The Special Forces?" asked Raiden. "Pardon my interruption.

"No. The Homefront Warriors. We were put together by many military and police forces. Our purpose is different from that emperor thing. We fight terrorists, stop drug smuggling, hostage rescue... you know, I think that's what Special Forces do too. Whenever they need backup, we're there, locked and loaded."

"So, you know Sonya Blade," Liu Kang asked curiously.

"I do."

"What is your purpose here?" asked Raiden.

"There is a terrorist at work here."

"Kano."

"I knew he'd be at the tournament. So I followed him in secret. He... raped and killed my wife and 5 year old daughter while I was away in Cuba to stop a huge drug trade operation. I was fooled, there was no operation in Cuba. Kano used it as a diversion to go to my home and..." He broke down unable to finish his explanation.

After Chris left, a monk shows Chris his room for the night. Having lost his wife and daughter tore him apart like a sheet of paper, he knew he has to stop Kano somehow. He also realized that Sonya is here for the same thing. He will have to talk with Sonya in the morning.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

 _ **What's going on guy's? This is CW2K. I already completed my first story just a couple of days ago. I noticed that there wasn't a lot of stories with hot love scenes for Tanya. She's not my favorite character, but I like what they did with her in MKX as a DLC, not the Story Mode version. I wanted to make a story with a couple of hot scenes with her and I plan on doing more of those with other female characters as well. So for those who read Mortal Kombat: A New Hero's Journey, let me know what your thoughts are. Some chapters are far shorter than others, but I'm just getting started.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Day 2 of the Tournament

Love & War

Chapter 3: Day 2 of the Tournament

Meanwhile, Johnny found Sonya at a bridge overbearing a pit below trying to contact Special Forces officials of her location and Jax's situation, saying that if she doesn't fight in the tournament they'll kill him.

"Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress," says Johnny. "You again. Listen, I've got serious problems right now. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star, Sonya said. "C'mon. You shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone."

Sonya walks away but Johnny grabs her arm. Something tells me he's gonna regret what's he's about to do next. "Look, baby, I can't let you run loose without a escort." For that, Sonya socked Johnny in the gut, then across the face. "I don't need a escort, and I for damn sure ain't your baby!"

They fought a little while without suffering too many injuries, and considering where they're at, one slip up could be their demise a hundred feet below. Johnny defeated Sonya but with regret of his earlier actions.

"Look, sorry about that," he said lending Sonya a hand but swipes it away. "I don't need your help," she said. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your... problems." Little did he know, Kano appears behind him. "Good idea!" and throws Johnny off the bridge. "Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn," says Kano. "Not man enough to fight fair, Kano?" "I don't do fair." That much was obvious.

As Kano softens Sonya up with his red eye which apparently shoots lasers, Johnny miraculously survived by hanging on a ledge, realizing that if he loses his grip, he could be plunging to his death. But then he heard another voice. It was Chris. It seemed like he couldn't sleep at all for some reason.

"Yo, Red-eye! Why don't you leave the lady alone, man?" "You. It was real funny when you shoved one of Baraka's blades up his ass, but this is none of your business!" Kano exclaimed. "The murder of my wife and daughter by your hand IS my business!" Chris replied. Sonya couldn't believe what she heard. She knows Kano's criminal record, wanted criminal in over 35 countries. That record includes: Extortion, weapons dealing and selling, murder, the list goes on and on and now rape is added to the list. Some record you got there, buddy.

Johnny then leaps up. What is he, a superhero? "Step away from the lady." What a douche. "Fans think my move are all wire work and special effects. The truth is, I AM the special effects." (Sound of Record Stopping) "Da fuck?" Chris was not impressed, obviously. "Now I can kill you both, says Kano." As Johnny and Kano fight, Chris helped Sonya up and watches the fight. "Kano murdered your wife and daughter?" Sonya asked. Chris explained in graphic detail of the rape and murder, much to Sonya's horror.

Johnny defeated Kano, but he escaped. Afterward, he saw Chris and Sonya talking, thinking he is flirting with her. "Hey, pal. Move along!" Johnny..." "I got this. Look, man. I don't wanna have to kick your ass again..." "I saw her first!" "Enough! Chris was just telling me of his wife and daughter murdered by Kano." Little did she know, Kano already left. "He won't get far," Chris said. "Listen, Chris. I need you after all. My C.O. is locked up somewhere. His name is Jackson Briggs, or Jax. Since you're military, we can work together." "I'd be honored... I'm sorry, I don't know your name." "My apologies. Sonya Blade, lieutenant of the Special Forces." "Just call me Chris, I have no last name, leader of the Homefront Warriors. I believe we do the same work as you guys. What's your deal with Kano?" Sonya replied, "He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation, big time arms dealers. Turns out they gave us the runaround. A lot of our men got killed because of him." "I know of the Black Dragon. They tried to contaminate our drinking water supply throughout America a few years back," Chris explained. "But we managed to stop them. I can't for the life of me get close to Kano for what he did." "We will get him, Chris. Right now, we need to find Jax." "Affirmative," Chris said. "Hey, what about me?" Johnny felt left out. "Am I stealing your spotlight, Johnny? I got 5 words for you: Get Used To It..." Wait for it. "...bitch!"

Sonya and Chris was successful in rescuing Jackson Briggs, better known as Jax. He is the Major of the Special Forces and Sonya's Commanding Officer and best friend. Jax was being held up in one of the chambers in Goro's Lair in bad shape.

"Oh my god. What did they do to you?"

Jax is barely able to speak. "Run, girl..."

Shang Tsung appears behind Sonya and Chris, with two Guards.

"Miss Blade, you do not disappoint. I have been expecting you," he said. "Let him go. We're not part of your tournament!" "On the contrary, you two are very much kontestants. Chris, you take on my guards and Sonya, you will face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuel clan of assassins!"

Ice materializes, taking the form of a man. This man is Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero in his MK1 ninja garb. "Now you will feel death's cold embrace."

FLASHBACK

Sub-Zero served the Lin Kuei for years. In the original timeline just two years before the tournament, Sub-Zero was sent to the Shaolin Temple to steal the Sacred Maps of the Elements, but Hanzo Hasashi, who was actually alive, was sent by the Lin Kuei's rival, the Shirai Ryu. Both clans share a lot of hatred and hostility since anyone can remember. Hanzo got to the map first but had to fight Bi-Han to get it. Sub-Zero defeated Hanzo by removing his head with his spine still attached to it. Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei Temple with the map in hand.

"Grandmaster, in honor of the Lin Kuei, I bring you the Sacred Map of the Elements." The Grandmaster was dressed in a red ninja garb that looks different from Sub-Zero's. "Once again, our most cunning assassin and thief is successful. At ease, my Lin Kuei warrior."

As Sub-Zero did so, a man appears before them. He was a white-skinned, mostly Albino, with strange armor with long blades on the shoulders. "Greetings. I see the ninja has been successful in retrieving my map as I have foreseen." Sub-Zero took exception to being called a ninja, considering his outfit. "Let's get something straight. I am not a ninja, I am Lin Kuei! Scorpion was a ninja." He referred to Hanzo by his codename, whom he killed at the temple.

"Ah yes, your Japanese counterpart. It's unfortunate you happened upon him in your battle with the pesky Shaolin Monks."

"Scorpion was tipped off. He knew I was breaking into that temple, and if he weren't there, there never would have been a battle!" Sub-Zero said to the Grandmaster. "You are responsible for this, sorcerer!"

The sorcerer, Quan Chi admittedly replied, "I have retained Scorpion's services as well. In case you failed, I needed some assurance."

"Well, your piece of mind almost cost me this mission..."

"ENOUGH! Quan Chi, what about our payment?" asked the Grandmaster.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. In this bag are the bones of the Shirai Ryu clan." Quan Chi dumped the bag on the ground, which contained a skull. The Grandmaster laughs with the skull in his hands. "Our ancient foes, vanquished in one transaction." "I also made personally certain that the Shirai Ryu clan be eliminated, forever." Sub-Zero took all this in. He may have killed Hanzo, but not his family and clan. Only he knows the truth!

"You see, Sub-Zero, you can trust the sorcerer sometimes," the Grandmaster said. "Now you will use this map on your next mission. Quan Chi has once again retained your services.

Quan Chi opens the map to Sub-Zero his next mission. "This map you stole... it shows a way to a temple which predates man's recorded history on Earth. For thousands of years, the Temple of Elements has been hidden to what is now known as the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal. This map is the only evidence in its existence."

"Fine," Sub-Zero said. "I get to the temple, and the what? What's inside?"

Quan Chi replies, "A small amulet. Worthless to you, but, let's just say it has great sentimental value to me."

"If it's so precious, why don't you get it yourself?"

"I cannot enter the temple unless all four elements within its walls have been defeated, and I am not on the best of terms with the gods of your realm, especially your God of Thunder."

"Tell me about these elements."

"There are four elements which comprise the very existence of your realm: Wind, Earth, Water and Fire. With your mastery in the element of cold, you have the advantage that no other human has, the ability to defeat the elements. I have foreseen this."

Quan Chi's foresight was correct. Sub-Zero defeated all four elements and discovers the ancient amulet, which was created by the Elder Gods eons ago. Sub-Zero was about to collect it but Quan Chi beat him to it. "The amulet. I have Shinnok's amulet!" "Who's amulet?"

"He is my deity, lord of the Netherrealm and soon to be ruler of all that exists."

"What are you talking about?"

"With this amulet, Shinnok will retains his powers and be free of the confinesof the Netherrealm."

I thought Shao Kahn was the ruler..."

"Shao Kahn is nothing but a peasant ruler of a long-dead realm! Shinnok will be the ultimate ruler and destroyer of your Earthrealm."

"Destroyer of all realms? You're insane! That amulet isn't worth the bronze its molded from!"

"Believe what you will, Sub-Zero. Goodbye... ninja."

Quan Chi disappears, leaving Sub-Zero completely foolish of the fact that he had just endangered Earthrealm. A lightning bolt strikes behind him. It was the God of Thunder, Raiden.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"I was just earning my living."

"Your clan's ignorance and greed will cost this entire realm! You now need to set things straight."

"Quan Chi can simply be a lunatic sorcerer. I've never heard of elder god named Shinnok or a place called the Netherrealm."

"You better start believing in both, because you're going to the Netherrealm and you're going to bring the amulet back. We must act quickly. I have no dominion in the Netherrealm. You are reality's only hope."

"I'll do it, thunder god, but only because I have no choice!"

Raiden created a portal to the Netherrealm. "This is the portal to the Netherrealm. Once through, you must stop Quan Chi before he gives the amulet to Shinnok. I also offer this advice: Beware the Botherhood of Shadow. The Netherrealm is a place for evil beings. If you fail, your soul will join theirs, as well as the rest of this entire realm." And with that, Sub-Zero proceeds to the Netherrealm.

As he traveled, he was knocked unconscious. When he came to, he finds himself locked up in prison.

"There is no escape." Sub-Zero turns around at the voice.

"Who are you?"

"Just a old soul. Where would you escape to? If you are here then you must belong here, rejected from your own realm, no doubt."

"I wasn't rejected, I was sent."

"Rejected or sent, you cannot exist here unless your soul contains the impurities of evil."

"Have you ever tried to escape, old man?"

"Escape? Oh, I'll be leaving this realm shortly, but first, I must play Raiden's game."

Sub-Zero turned around he heard Raiden's name. The old man was gone. One question popped into Sub-Zero's mind: How does he know Raiden?

He heard another voice. "There is no escape." Deja vu.

"Who are you?"

"I see you have somehow retained your mortality, which would mean you are vulnerable to death."

"Wait... I know your voice." The figure in the shadows emerges.

"Yes. I am Scorpion. You killed me in cold blood!"

"I had no choice. If you have retrieved that map, I'd be dead."

"But it wasn't enough to kill my family and clan!"

"WHAT?"

"Not only have you killed me, you had to destroy every last remnant of my being! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING MY FAMILY AND CLAN!"

"Quan Chi is responsible for those murders!"

Unfortunately, Scorpion would not hear it. They battle in the prison. Sub-Zero discovered Scorpion's new traits, his spear in which he uses to drag his enemies close to him for a free hit. His teleportation abilities were displayed as well, but despite his efforts, he was defeated again.

Sub-Zero broke out of prison and eventually trekked to the Bridge of Immortality. Unknown to him,he was being watched by three women.

"He definitely looks mortal," said one of them. The one holding the binoculars was Kia, the woman on her right was dark-skinned with white hair named Jataaka and the one on Kia's left is Sareena with black make-up across her eyes. All three of them are Quan Chi's personal assassins.

"He cannot exist here with his soul intact," said Jataaka.

"I'll inform Quan Chi. You two keep watch," Sareena said.

Sareena entered what appears to be a hovering pyramid. She entered Quan Chi's throne room. "Sir, a mortal has escaped from the Prison of Souls. He is headed toward the Sea of Immortality."

"A mortal?"

"Yes. With the ability to freeze."

Quan Chi knew who Sareena is referring to.

"Send out a garrison and the Keepers immediately. Make sure he doesn't cross that bridge!"

"The Keepers? But he is just a mortal..."

"DO NOT QUESTION ME, SAREENA! And more importantly, do not fail me! We have toyed with the ninja long enough."

But Sub-Zero already crossed the bridge and is heading toward Shinnok's fortress. As he explored, he did battle with Kia, Jataaka and Sareena, but spared Sareena, maybe to avoid the same mistake he made with Hanzo? He finally made it to Quan Chi's throne room.

"Welcome to my home, Sub-Zero. If you are still looking for the amulet, you will find it at the apex, around Shinnok's neck. You arrived a little late."

"I was busy."

"Don't you realize why Raiden sent you? The Netherrealm is a place for evil beings. You could not exist here unless your soul is tainted with evil. You belong here. Join the Brotherhood of Shadow, and worship our Lord Shinnok."

"NEVER, SORCERER!"

"Then so it shall be...ninja."

A grueling battle began. Quan Chi is a formidable fighter, but relies more on sorcery than physical contact, but even then, Sub-Zero had the upper hand. It wasn't until Sareena came from behind Sub-Zero and slew the sorcerer.

"Why did you help me?"

Sareena replied, "You are still mortal. That means you can leave the Netherrealm."

"I won't be able to if I don't the amulet back."

"Take me with you. I always wanted to leave the Netherrealm."

"You don't understand. I can't leave without..."

Sareena was hit from behind. Sub-Zero looked at the old man he met in prison. It was Shinnok!

In this battle, Sub-Zero needed to rely on Shinnok using his projectile so he can freeze him. Shinnok always has his shield up and you couldn't just hit him which is frustrating. While Shinnok was frozen, Sub-Zero used a teleporter behind him and quickly got behind Shinnok and took the amulet. "No, the amulet! NO!" Shinnok transformed in a giant demon! A portal opened and Sub-Zero made a run for it. He returned to Earthrealm.

"Here...the amulet."

"Impressive, Sub-Zero," said Raiden. "Perhaps this is amnesty for your commitment to Earthrealm after all."

"That's it? Not even a 'thank you'?"

"Thank yourself for undoing a problem you created."

"Quan Chi told that you sent me to the Netherrealm because my soul is tainted with evil. Is that true?"

"You are a superb warrior, Sub-Zero. Only you have control of your destiny. Not even the Elder Gods can change your outlook in life."

"Was that a yes, or a no?"

"That is a yes, but only you can change it."

Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei temple. "I vow to serve and obey the Lin Kuei."

The Grandmaster says' "Welcome back, my warrior. I have a new undertaking for you. It seems that your recent exploits have a caught the eye of yet another sorcerer. I would like you to meet your new retainer of your services. His name is Shang Tsung." Sub-Zero looks at the old man with long white hair and bald in the middle. "He would like to invite you to participate in a martial arts tournament. It's called 'Mortal Kombat."

END OF FLASHBACK

Back to reality. Sonya managed to defeat Sub-Zero while Chris was handling the guards.

"Done. We are leaving!"

Raiden appears. He soon had a vision of Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung with a Flying Kick.

"You will not be challenging Shang Tsung."

"You want some? Fine by me."

Although Raiden was reluctant to fight, Sonya took advantage and floored him. She grabbed him. "Shield your eyes." "What?" "Shield your eyes."

She did so. Raiden created a huge flash that temporaily blinded Shang Tsung.

Sonya used this to destroy the bars holding Jax and supported him the best she could.

"We're outta here."

"'Bout time."

Shang Tsung looked at Raiden. "You aided their escape."

"You allowed them to escape."

"They will not get far."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This was quite possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. I added the flashback moments for Sub-Zero. For those who are looking for the sex in this story, do not worry. What did you think of this chapter? It took all day to write it.


	5. Chapter 4: Evac Denied

Love & War

Chapter 4: Evac Denied

Sonya and Chris carried Jax outside. The rested him in what appears to be a beautiful garden (Which I think replaced the Warriors Shrine) in the morning sun.

Sonya contacts her officials for a evac. They will be arriving shortly. However, their departure would be delayed.

"By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves the island!" It was Kitana along with Jade. Sonya should not be wasting time dealing with them, but Chris volunteered. As he fought both, Sonya was tending to Jax. Chris defeated Kitana, but soon became mesmerized by Jade's stunning beauty. Regardless, he defeated her as well.

"Your obsession with Kano will get you killed," says Jax.

"I trusted him."

"We all did."

"But I was the one he used."

"What's his deal?"

"That's Chris. He a Homefront Warrior. He too wanted revenge."

"For what?"

"Kano killed his wife and daughter. He was used as well."

Chris, exhausted from battle, tends to Sonya and Jax. "I hear our ride coming."

Sonya and Chris waves up as the chopper approaches, but a fireball came out of nowhere and shot the chopper down.

"NO!" Sonya screamed.

"ASSHOLE!" Chris screamed at Shang Tsung who shot the chopper down with his fireball.

"You have a challenger: Kano!

"I've got this, Chris."

"And you, Chris, come with me." The guards came from behind and took Chris away.

"Pretty boy ain't gonna save you this time," Kano said.

Sonya fought Kano, thinking it was the perfect opportunity to bring him in. Kano specializes in knife-fighting. He has a unique CQB (Close Quarter Battle) style, and his Cannonball, which he can do variations of it as a quick knockdown, anti-air and even from the air. But Sonya defeats him.

"You're coming with me." Sonya was ready to arrest him but Shang Tsung stopped her with a fireball in her path.

"Kano is not your prisoner."

"Then at least help Jax. He needs a medic. And where are you taking Chris?"

Shang Tsung just laughed as Kitana, Jade and Kano followed.

"Bastard."

"There she is." Sonya sees Johnny Cage, accompanied by Raiden and Liu Kang.

"Looks like you found him. 'Sup, Sarge?"

Sonya sees Raiden approaching Jax.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, he's cool."

"But..."

"Seriously, he's cool."

Raiden's electricity glowed blue as it attaches to Jax's skin. It took a few moments, but Jax surveyed himself and was astounded at the difference.

"That's amazing!"

"Told ya. Turns out he's a god," Johnny said.

"Thank you... Raiden."

"Gratitude is appreciated but unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate. Where's Chris?"

"They took him. We need to find him before they kill him. Is he connected to this, too?" asked Sonya.

"Very much so."

"What have you foreseen?" Liu Kang asked.

"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these visions would serve as a guide to defeating him, but disrupting the flow of time could have serious consequences."

"I'm not worried," Johnny said. Motherfucker, you should be worried! "I bet you could win this thing no problem."

"Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate."

"So what should we do beside standing around looking pretty?"

"Have you forgotten, Johnny? We need to find Chris!" Sonya replied.

"For now, the tournament must run its course," said Raiden.

"All right then," said Sonya. "We're with you."


	6. Chapter 5: Two of My Favorite Colors

Love & War

Chapter 5: Two of My Favorite Colors

Chris woke up a hour later and found himself in his room. He figured he end up locked up somewhere. Suddenly, he overheard a conversation between Kitana and Jade, but he couldn't pick up what they're saying. They then enter Chris' room. Kitana spoke first.

"So, Earthrealmer, what is your name?"

"Why? Are you here to kill me?"

"No. Listen, after hearing about the loss of your wife and daughter by Kano, we feel sympathy and sorrow for you."

"I don't understand."

Jade spoke, "When you fought us, notice that we had no intention of killing either you or Sonya." She sits next to him. "Kitana and I wish to ally with Earthrealm, but we must act accordingly before the emperor."

"Shao Kahn."

"Yes," Kitana said."

"What about the guards that took me away?"

"We killed them both."

"Hmm. So that's why I'm here. But what do you want with me?"

Jade replied, "Let us help you." She removes her mask revealing her gorgeous face. Then she kisses him. Chris moved his hand on her thigh as they kissed. Kitana began stripping naked. Jade removed his pants revealing his hard member. Jade was impressed and stroked it slowly. Kitana kneeled beside him. She removed her mask and took his member in her mouth. Chris laid down, feeling the sensation of Kitana's mouth on him. Jade straddled Chris with her vagina on his face. He slid his tongue in it like a snake. Jade moaned under her breath as Chris licked deep. Kitana got behind and massaged her breasts. Kitana took Chris' hard member and lowered herself, allowing it to enter her mound. Kitana gasped at the feeling of him inside her.

Jade got off and laid next to him and she watches Kitana moving her back and forth slowly, taking him deeper. Chris caressed her thighs as she rode hard. Holding her hips, Kitana went up and down, enjoying the feeling of him in her. She continued moaning as he licked her tits. He laid her down and pumped into her deep. Kitana wrapped her thighs around him.

"Don't stop, Chris."

He didn't. He kept going. He looked at Jade and she had that sultry look on her face. Oh, yeah. She wants the D!

Chris pumped hard. He was sexing the Princess of Outworld!

"Jade, this man is so good."

"I know, I'm next, but later though." She winked at him and licked her lips.

He went faster. He wants to fuck Jade as well, but business comes first.

He was ready to explode. A few more thrusts and he filled Kitana's pussy with his seed.

As they dressed up, Kitana said, "You're proven your worth, Chris. Now, excuse us. The tournament continues." Before they left, Kitana winked at him. A few hours later, Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage arrived to collect him.

"What took you guys so long?"


	7. Chapter 6: Scorpion's Challenge

Love & War

Chapter 6: Scorpion's Challenge

We now return to Shang Tsung's courtyard for the Mortal Kombat tournament, with you host, Shang Tsung!

"Kombatants! The next match will now begin."

Raiden sees one of the guards and quickly recognizes him as Kung Lao. Scorpion appears from the burst of hellfire in his MK1 outfit.

"Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm, resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

Scorpion speaks, "Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!"

"I know it is you, Kung Lao. The Shaolin chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament," Raiden said."

"I am his equal," Lao said

"That remains to be seen."

"Watch and see."

Kung Lao removed the guard outfit and we see him in his MK2 outfit.

"I accept your challenge!"

"Kung Lao." Liu Kang said to himself caught by surprise of Kung Lao's appearance.

"You will regret your impulsiveness."

Kung Lao's style is a form of Shaolin Kung Fu. Some of his strikes are fast especially in combos. He also likes to utilize his hat for attacks. His hat has a round razor-sharp blade which is effective at close range and as a projectile. Quite a rarity to see a hat with a round blade around the edges. But Scorpion quickly takes the Shaolin down. "You are not yet a warrior."

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang and Raiden went to help him up.

"Listen to when your elders speak! You could not win this fight."

"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!"

Raiden had another vision. This one showing Scorpion holding Sub-Zero's severed head followed by a visage of the wraith, Noob Saibot.

"You will demand nothing. Nightwolf!"

Nightwolf steps to the arena in his MK3 oufit. "Your aggression is misplaced."

"What do you know of my...?"

"You are not the only one who's people have been victimized. But I have found new purpose for serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind! I will honor the memory of my fallen."

And he did by simply defeating Nightwolf. "The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman!"

"An impressive start," said Shang Tsung.

"You waste my time, sorcerer!."

"Restraint, Scorpion!" Quan Chi commanded. Scorpion lowers his fist.

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough," Tsung assured him.

The tournament is done for now with everyone leaving.

"Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge, but Nightwolf is right. There are other way in which you may find peace," said Raiden.

"Sub-Zero deserves death," Scorpion repiled.

"Defeat him if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death could give rise to a more trecherous foe."

"I will have my revenge."

"Spare Sub-Zero and I will request the Elder Gods to return the Shirai Ryu to the realmof mortals."

Scorpion contemplated Raiden's offer, but in the original timeline, Scorpion was the Champion of the Elder Gods. For his services, they resurrected his clan, but in their undead forms, much to Scorpion's dismay.

Scorpion nods in agreement and is left alone to gather his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7: Sub-Zero's Demise

Love & War

Chapter 7: Sub-Zero's Demise

We are at Shang Tsung's throme room on a stormy afternoon.

Scorpion walks in through the door. Many kombatants are conversating with other. Even Chris is there, speaking with the kombatants, including Kitana and Jade. Among those kombatants are Cyrax and Sektor of the Lin Kuei.

"I understand there are benefits to the Grandmaster's plan, but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles," said Cyrax. "We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax," said Sektor. "We will obey the Grandmaster's commands." "It means giving up our free will, our souls..." Sektor stops him. "Scorpion."

"Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them," Cyrax said.

"My clan may walk the Earth once more."

Cyrax pushes Scorpion in response, forcing Shang Tsung to initiate a challenge.

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here!" Cyrax exclaimed.

Scorpion faces Cyrax and Sektor in a 1-on-2 Endurance match. Cyrax utilizes bombs for explosive traps as well as a net made of plasma. He also has teleporting abilities on ground and in mid-air. He also has a sawblade coming from his wrists he uses for close range attacks. Sektor's arsenal consists of missiles fired from his wrists, and has a flamethrower. Sektor's teleporting abilities are different from Cyrax's, as he launches up behind the opponent with a uppercut on ground and in mid-air. It looked as if Cyrax and Sektor were test subjects of the Cyber Initiative, created by the Lin Kuei and they look like they're in the early stages of the testing. But even so, Scorpion defeats them both.

Scorpion says, "I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero."

"Will not, or cannot?"

Scorpion recognizes that voice. It was Sub-Zero.

"You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did."

"To hell with your clan."

"No. TO HELL WITH YOU!"

Scorpion grabs Sub-Zero and they both reappear in a all too familiar place.

"The Netherrealm." This is not the first Sub-Zero has been in the Netherrealm.

Scorpion says, "This is where I was reborn. This is where you will pay!"

And here we are, a epic clash between two of the best warriors Mortal Kombat has ever produced. There is equality in strength and skill between both, but in the end, Scorpion finally defeats his long-time foe. Quan Chi appears.

"This is your retribution? Scorpion, kill him."

"I... I will not. He has been beaten."

"Have you forgotten?"

Quan Chi creates a visage of the Shirai Ryu village, engulfed in flames. Many clansmen were being cut down by a hail of arrows.

"NO!"

More clansmen were being beheaded and more are being run down by horseback riders wielding katanas and arrow marksmen. Among the horseback riders was Sub-Zero.

"Your clan. Your family."

Quan Chi creates another visage. It shows Scorpion's wife and infant huddled in the corner of their home. The door opened. Sub-Zero comes in, katana in hand. This becomes a sad, tragic moment when Sub-Zero, unphased by the wife's tears, brings the blade down. All we could see was the woman's blood on the walls, along with the pedals of a rose worn in her hair.

The visage faded. Scorpion's rage began to burn a thousand fold. Sub-Zero, badly injured from their battle, raises his hand in mercy.

"That was not me."

But it was too late for regrets. Scorpion removes his mask to reveal his skull engulfed in flames. We all know what he's about to do. At least MK9 would've given you a option to perform this fatality.

We then return to Shang Tsung's throne room. Scorpion reappeared but not empty-handed. He shows everyone the skull of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero.

"Ouch." Johnny Cage said.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of the skull. Scorpion drops the skull and it shattered on the ground. With a scream, he disappears. Although Sub-Zero was responsible for killing Scorpion, he was not, however, responsible for slaying his family and clan. It's true that the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei had been enemies for centuries, it no longer matters. Scorpion got his revenge... or did he?

In any case, Cyrax, saddened by Sub-Zero's death, looks over the skull with Raiden. "Despite my efforts, my vision came to pass. An unfortunate end. He once defended Earthrealm from the armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi," said Raiden.

Cyrax exclaimed, "Scorpion will pay for this!"

"Sub-Zero's fate is own doing."

"His own doing?"

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices."

Cyrax storms off.

"Such as the Cyber Initiative."

That stopped Cyrax.

"I am among those speaking out against the Grandmaster's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots. It kills our intuition, our instincts."

"Did you also speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?"

"We were invited by Shang Tsung."

"He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors! Betraying your realm? I expect better, even from a assassin."

"My loyalty is to the Grandmaster." Cyrax walks away.

"Victory of Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei."

Despite that, Cyrax continued, unaware that Baraka was hiding throughout the conversation and follows him.


	9. Chapter 8: Your Loss Is My Gain

Love & War

Chapter 8: Your Loss Is My Gain

Chris is in his room, apparently traumatized after witnessing Sub-Zero's skull in Scorpion's hand, but that's not why his tears were falling from his eyes. The memory of his wife and daughter, murdered while he was gone continues to plague him, keeping him from sleeping. Not a day goes by had he not thought of them. His family, taken away from him by Kano. He wanted to kill him for this. He knew he would never find love like that ever again. He could feel Scorpion's pain when he lost his family and clan. Chris took out a photo form his pocket. It shows him, his wife and daughter in a park on a beautiful sunny day. It was definitely the most painful loss imaginable, but at least they are in a better place. Suddenly, his door opened and in comes Jade. She sees him sitting on his bed, looking at his photo. "Chris?"

"Jade." Chris was startled by Jade's appearance. "What are you doing here?"

She sits next to him. "You saw what happened?" She notices his tears. "Who are they?"

"That's my wife and daughter, Jennifer and Kate."

"You looked so happy together."

"I know. We've been married for 3 years."

Chris continued to tear up.

"Chris, I can feel your pain. When I was little, I was taken away by Shao Kahn's soldiers. I was forced to train as a assassin and eventually he gave me the positon as bodyguard to Kitana."

"You two are close friends, right?"

"We became close friends, but we had to keep them from knowing it."

"You mean Shang Tsung and them."

"Yes."

"Jade, have you ever... fallen in love?"

"I am a assassin, Chris. Love is forbidden according to Shao Kahn."

"I understand, but..." Chris slowly placed his hand on Jade's thigh. Jade felt the touch. She then remembered that he gave Kitana the business. She looked down to see his hand slowly moving back and forth on her thigh.

Jade removed her mask. "I never knew you had a pretty smile," Chris said.

Jade moves close and kisses him. Chris' heart began to beat faster, but he didn't care. This was the moment. They laid down with their lips still locked. Chris pulled the covers over them as he touches Jade. She slowly strips naked. "Chris?" Jade moves closer to him. "I know it's been a long time since your wife died, but, I want you to know..." She gently grasps his member. "You need this more than ever."

Jade moves on top of Chris but lowers herself until her lips touch his hard member. She licks the head, then slide it in her mouth. Jade moved slowly up and down, in order to help Chris relax. It worked.

Five minutes later, Jade lays down. Chris climbed on top, but he wasn't ready to enter Jade yet. He wanted to examine her stunning figure. He started kissing slowly down to her neck. "You ae so beautiful," he said to her. "Chris?" "Yeah?" "I know you and Kitana, you know, right in front of me?" "Yeah." Jade slowly opens her legs. "Will you take me?" "Yes, I will."

Chris continued to kiss down toward her breasts. He licked around her tits. He played with her breasts, but still remained gentle, not wanting to hurt Jade. He then proceeded down her body, using his tongue very slowly. He tasted her for the first time. He moved lower toward her vagina. He licked her clitoris. Jade could feel his tongue sliding in. She was breathing hard and moaning. A few minutes later, he climbed back on top. "Are you sure about this, Jade?" "Yes." They kissed as Chris slowly slides his member into her vagina.

Jade looked down at his member and wrapped her thighs around to take him deeper. They kiss again as he moved slowly in her. Jade looked in his eyes and whispered in his ear, "Take me, baby. Please. I need this." He started pumpin deep. Jade never knew what sex was until Chris entered her. He began pumpin' hard in her. "Don't stop, baby." He picked up the pace, caressin her thighs and licked her tits.

"Your pussy is so good, baby." He kept fucking her and she kept moaning. A few minutes later, she climbed on top. "It's my turn, baby." She moved her hips back and forth, keeping him in her. She bounced on him while he palms her ass. She moved faster. He rubbed her body.

Jade was ridin' him, preparing him for a explosion. He palmed her breasts and Chris drained himself into Jade. They kiss.

Jade and Chris spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Jade actually made Chris feel so much better after a horrific loss, but tonight, though, Jade was the gain Chris needed and by the morning, he'll filled with confidence.


	10. Chapter 9: Insubordination

Love & War

Chapter 9: Insubordination

The following morning, Cyrax was walking on the same bridge that Sonya, Chris, Kano and Johnny Cage was on the night before. He was unaware that he was being followed.

"What are you doing? I am not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Johnny Cage."

"Shang Tsung no longer has need of you." Cyrax sees Baraka, but next to him was a tall woman with four arms. Her name is Sheeva in her MK3 attire.

"What do you mean?"

"He is terminating your agreement, and you," Sheeva said.

Cyrax fights Sheeva, relying on his weapons. Sheeva's style is similar to Goro's in many respects. She can do teleport stomps, launch fireballs, can grab opponents and beat the living shit out of them and cause ground tremors. But despite that, Cyrax defeats her but he wasn't finished yet.

"This fight is not over!" yelled Baraka.

"You mean to finish me? You had one of those blades shoved up your ass!"

"NOT FUNNY!"

They fight, but Cyrax took advantage of Baraka's embarrassment and defeats him.

"Shang Tsung has turned on me. I need to find out why."

Hours later, Cyrax returned to the courtyard. Sektor was speaking to Shang Tsung.

"Sektor, we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed," Cyrax said.

"You were speaking with the thunder god. Your indiscretion has jeopardized my plans," Shang Tsung said..

Sektor assures him, "Cyrax is Lin Kuei. He will complete his task."

"We shall see," said Tsung. "The next match is Cyrax vs Johnny Cage!"

Johnny gloats like a idiot as usual, calling Cyrax sunshine. He was speaking to Chris, who's also at the arena. Cyrax quickly knocked him down. Chris couldn't help but laugh. Cyrax grabs Johnny and prepares to finish him, but remembered his discussion with Raiden. "I will not kill him!" Shang Tsung grew angry at this announcement. Cyrax walks away. Sektor did not look pleased at Cyrax's incompetence.

"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed," said Sektor.

Cyrax replied, "I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need to die."

"You have broken your oath."

"I used my judgment."

"The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination."

"We're not machines, Sektor. I chose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will not surrender my free will!"

Cyrax fights Sektor in a battle of technologically advanced weaponry. But Cyrax wins the fight.

"Tell the Grandmaster I am finished."

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei..." Cyrax kicked Sektor in the face and leaves.


	11. Chapter 10: Ermac

Love & War

Chapter 10: Ermac

Once again we are back at Shang Tsung's throne room. This time, some guards are escorting a new warrior.

Shang Tsung announces, "Kombatants, I present to you this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold... ERMAC!"

Chris and the others were watching Ermac demonstrate his amazing power of telekenisis. Ermac is a fusion of souls created by Shao Kahn to obey him without question. This reminded me of a "Error-Macro" controversy in the first game over 20 years ago. People were trying to figure out how to either unlock him or fight against him. They figured he was another secret character, even more so like Reptile. To me, it made no sense, because he did not exist in the first game, at least not in the original timeline. He debuted in UMK3 as a red ninja since red wasn't used for color sprites of the ninjas until then. There was blue, yellow and green. Here, he does. In MK9, his MK1 outfit was available as Netherrealm Studio's way of paying homage to that controversy, and that's exactly what Ermac is wearing in this story.

"Be wary, Liu Kang. Ermac is unlike any warrior you've faced," warned Raiden.

"Liu Kang. You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress in this final stage of the tournament."

"I am ready," says Liu Kang

Ermac speaks, " _ **We are many, you are but one. We will destroy you!"**_

Even though Ermac is a formidable warrior, Liu Kang proved otherwise and defeated him.

Soon after, the kombatant leave. Kitana speaks to Shang Tsung who is seething in anger.

"He is a greatest threat than I anticipated. I will ensure he does not reach the final challenge." Shang Tsung nods, though he's starting to get to a point where the Outworld warriors are becoming a liability to him. His only hope is Goro, but that comes later.

Liu Kang is practicing his martial arts kata at Shang Tsung's garden.

"Remember Bo' Rai Cho's teachings, Liu Kang. For my vision to be realized, you must not let emotion overpower you," says Raiden.

"Your visions. What causes them?" Liu Kang asks.

"My future self sent them to me. Perhaps to ensure some kind of outcome."

"Or to prevent one."

Raiden has another vision. This one shows him saying "He must win..."

"'He must win". "Those were my exact last words before I die."

Raiden took off his amulet. "This amulet was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked in the present after my first vision. If we choose wisely, the future will be secured and the cracks healed."

"I trust you will make the right decisions," says Liu Kang.

"We must trust the Elder Gods, Liu Kang."

Raiden disappears. Liu Kang continues his kata, unaware that Kitana approaches him. She strikes first, but Liu Kang countered without causing injury. She tried many times to attack him, but Liu Kang kept countering, impressed that she at least made a effort.

"You're good. Show me more."

They battle. Even with Kitana's thousands of years of experience to her credit, she quickly became outclassed by the Shaolin warrior.

"I'm impressed," Liu Kang. He fought Kitana without causing too much injury.

"Do it," she said.

Liu Kang quickly knew what Kitana wanted. She failed Shang Tsung, and more importantly, her "father", Shao Kahn.

"What?

"Kill Me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I came to kill you. I have failed my father, the emperor."

Liu Kang was shocked to learn that Kitana was the so-called daughter of Shao Kahn.

"Shao Kahn?"

"I have disgraced him. You must kill me!"

"I will not." Liu Kang's beliefs in the Shaolin order was something Kitana never knew or seen before. "This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one."

Liu Kang walks away with this to say, "I hope we meet again, under... different circumstances."

Not very long after, Chris shows up. "Kitana."

"Chris."

"What happened?"

"Liu Kang defeated me, but I am not in much pain. I attacked him, and he did not seem too harsh with me."

"Liu Kang is a warrior of honor. His Shaolin beliefs lead me to believe that he would never kill even if he was forced to. I gotta admire him for that."

"Why are you here?"

"I finally defeated Kano with Sonya's help. She's on her way now. Is it possible to take a bath here?"

"Me and Jade took our baths here so yes. Speaking of Jade, she told me about your..." Kitana reached for his member. It got hard from her touch.

"She's a amazing woman." Kitana kept stroking him. "Sonya will be here shortly."

"I know. You can take a bath here. I must get going."

Chris removed his outfit except his trunks and stepped into the water. He was intrigued by its beauty. No wonder Kitana and Jade enjoyed it here.

"Chris! Sorry I'm late." It was Sonya. "Where's Johnny and Jax?" Chris asked.

"They're with Liu Kang. I needed to be alone to relax for a while."

"And Kano?"

"On his way to prison."

"Sweet."

Sonya removed her attire except her bikini top and bottom. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Sonya steps in. "I wanted to thank you for your help in bringing that scum to justice."

"It was fun, I admit."

Sonya notices his hard member through his trunks. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. When I first started in the Special Forces, it was a way for me to follow in my father's footsteps. He was a Marine."

"Oh?"

"I was growing up when he disappeared. I wanted to find him."

"I take it you were not with the Special Forces just to make friends or hook up with the opposite sex. That I understand."

"I wasn't looking for a boyfriend or anything like that."

"So now that Kano is being imprisoned, what will you do now?"

"I don't know, exactly, but I just wanted to make my father proud."

"From the looks of it, you have. You put a terrorist away for crimes against humanity." Sonya leans closer to Chris. "That's a big accomplishment in my opinion." Chris' member got even harder. "Well, looks like you're not the only one that thinks so." Sonya's finger massaged the tip. She then reached into his trunks to stroke it. "Sonya..." "Just relax."

Sonya continued stroking slowly. Chris actually admired Sonya's amazing beauty. For him, all the hard work and dedication into the Special Forces certainly paid off. "I bet your wife enjoyed this," she said. "Not exactly. After she had my daughter, we weren't able to have sex again."

"Why?"

"Kano raped her long before we got married. She was still able to give birth, but after that, we weren't able to make love again, because it would remind her of Kano."

"I'm so sorry. Many married couples need sex in their lives, but it all depends on the mood."

"That's true."

"But Chris, you on the other hand, this..." She gently caresses his member. "If it goes without love for a long time, you might as well not even have a manhood." Chris' finger reaches between Sonya's thighs and slides into her bikini bottom. Sonya felt this and takes his finger into her womanhood. He was gentle when he slides in slowly. It didn't take long for Sonya to enjoy his finger in her. She removed her top and bottom, giving Chris a full view of her nudity. He licked one of Sonya's tits as he took his hard member out.

They kissed as Sonya climbs onto his lap. "Chris, let me give your cock the love it needs."

They kissed as Sonya takes Chris' member into her vagina. After a few moments of kissing, Sonya began moving back and forth. Chris massaged her thighs as she took him deep. She started going up and down on him at a steady pace. Five minutes later, Chris carefully placed Sonya on the wall of the garden lake and steadily thrusted into her. "You're so good, baby. Keep going." He pumped hard into her. Sonya was moaning through her teeth without being loud. He started picking up the pace. Sonya was getting close to her first orgasm. The more Chris fucked her, the more closer she got. But Chris continued fucking her. "Chris, whatever you do, please don't come inside me." Chris agreed. He wouldn't want to ruin Sonya's body. He was getting closer and with few more deep thrusts, he quickly pulls out before he exploded. Sonya exploded as well. "Thank you, Chris," she said softly. "I don't want to ruin you body, Sonya. You busted your ass too hard for it to be otherwise."

"I know, but I still want to thank you. At least now, you're the one I trust the most."

"Trust is a deadly weapon for the deceptive, Sonya. You and I both know that." Chris slowly turns her around. "What are you doing?" "That ass, Sonya. Considering how you bust it everyday for the good of Earthrealm, I think it deserves some love, too." And with that, he slides his still-hard member in Sonya's ass. Chris was right. Her ass did need some love. He was gentle. He massaged her breasts, admiring their size.

Chris then went deep, giving Sonya something she long denied unlike most women.

"Chris, you're right. Give my ass what it needs!"

He pumped hard, but not too hard. He knew Sonya never had her ass done before until she met Chris. She knew there was something about him that made Sonya wonder how someone like him could suffer a terrible loss. Chris wasn't trying to use that as a excuse to get laid. It was the other way around. His story made Sonya develop sympathy for him even though it wasn't necessary. He felt obligated to help however possible in situations that call for it. There are other men in the Mortal Kombat tournament, but Chris was somewhat different. He possesses no superpowers, but he never needed them. His charm and fighting skills were enough, and Sonya admired him for it as he continues giving her ass a good thrashing. He soon was ready to explode again and he did into her ass.

Sonya kissed him deep. Chris knew immediately how happy Sonya felt during their alone time. Sonya never thought about sex at all in her lifetime, but at this moment, she was happy in doing so.


	12. Chapter 11: A Heavy Burden to Bear

Love & War

Chapter 11: A Heavy Burden to Bear

Do we really need to go back to the goddamn courtyard? Actually, yes, we do, but this time at night. Chris, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Raiden all arrived.

"Kombatants, only one Earthrealm warrior remains. The Shaolin Liu Kang. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earthrealm's fate lies in his hands. Your opponent will be... Scorpion!"

Scorpion arrives.

"Leave... NOW!"

"I do not bargain with you, nor do I fear you, demon."

"You bargain with your blood."

Shang Tsung continues, "Fighting with Scorpion... the sorceror, Quan Chi!"

Quan Chi arrive via portal.

Scorpion says, "You have already lost."

This is yet another Endurance match with Liu Kang taking on both Scorpion and Quan Chi. IT was truly a test of his strength, speed and fighting prowess. And it was more than enough to defeat them both, much to Shang Tsung's displeasure.

"As I said, I do not fear you. I pity you."

Raiden was once again impressed. "You have done well, Liu Kang, but the tournament is not over yet."

"Goro."

Johnny looked confused, "What's a "Goro"? He asked Sonya who only shruged in response. Even Chris had no idea.

Shang Tsung speaks, "Liu Kang, it has been years since an Earthrealm champion has progressed this far, but a reigning champion is far beyond your ability. To the Lair with you!"

Tsung opens a portal under Liu Kang's feet. He falls through and finds himself in Goro's Lair, the same place where Chris and Sonya rescued Jax.

A voice was heard, "I did not expect to fight in this tournament, but eventually, even the Shaolin produced a warrior worthy of the Shokan."

Liu Kang sees a four-armed humanoid. This is Goro, Outworld's current Mortal Kombat champion and Prince of the Shokan.

"I know who you are. I am ready for you," says Liu Kang.

"I will give you a warrior's death," Goro said.

True to form, this is the sub-boss battle. This battle was no doubt in anyone's mind the most intense battle in Liu Kang's life. Goro's strength is unmatched and his endurance legendary. It took all that Liu Kang had and then more to stay in the fight. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Liu Kang finally defeats Goro.

"It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior greater than a Shokan."

Okay, for the last goddamn time, we are at Shang Tsung's throne room. Everyone was awaiting for the victor. Liu Kang eventually emerged and got a big round of applause, while Tsung, looking absolutely pissed that Goro lost. He steps out of his throne.

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains," Liu Kang says. "Face me... in Mortal Kombat!"

"So be it."

This is it, ladies and gentlemen, the main event. Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung.

Tsung brings all of his magic to bear, including fireballs and the ability to morph into anyone he wants. But Liu Kang could clearly see that Tsung is trying to manipulate him in letting his guard down. He was no fool. After an incredibly intense battle, Liu Kang finished off Shang Tsung with the very move Bo' Rai Cho taught him, the Flying Dragon Kick.

"SAY IT!"

Everyone was watching until finally...

"I concede."

And there you have it, folks. Liu Kang is THE NEW Mortal Kombat champion!

Raiden couldn't believe his eyes, "He has saved Earthrealm."

Everyone was applauding Liu Kang for winning the tournament. As Shang Tsung and his minions take their leave back to Outworld, Kitana took one last glimpse at Liu Kang, who smiles as enters the portal. He then turned his attention to Raiden, who bowed to him for saving Earthrealm and Liu Kang did the same with Kung Lao on his side. Raiden takes a look at his amulet...

...only to discover that the cracks remain. Raiden ponders the meaning of this with a look of worry.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

 _ **This concludes the end of the first tournament with Liu Kang as the victor. However, his victory will be cut short. The next chapter will take place before Mortal Kombat 2. And where will Chris fit in all this? We'll know soon enough!**_


	13. Prologue 2

Love & War

Prologue 2

Back in Outworld, Shang Tsung is on his knees, facing the emperor, Shao Kahn. We are at Shao Kahn's throne room.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME! 500 years I have waited. Now I must wait 500 more!"

"My lord, all is not lost."

Kahn grunted to himself. "Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament. I should've taken Earthrealm by force, but I am bound by their rules, rules that cannot be broken."

"My lord.."

"Kill him."

Baraka and Reptile restrain Shang Tsung as Kitana readies her fan to execute him.

"But what if the rules were changed?"

This peaked Kahn's interest as he raises his hand. "Kitana."

He then looks down on Tsung.

"Continue..."


	14. Chapter 12: A New Tournament

Love & War

Chapter 12: A New Tournament

Here we are at the Wu Shi Academy to celebrate the new champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang! Liu Kang walks through a congregation of monks and his new friends. He clasps his hands in a prayer and bows his head. Raiden then presents him with a golden medal with a dragon at its forefront and places it around Liu Kang's neck, signifying his status as champion of Mortal Kombat. A big round of applause for Liu Kang!

Later that night at the Academy, Jax is smoking a cigar. Raiden looked at his amulet trying to figure out why the cracks won't heal.

"I don't understand," says Raiden worriedly. "He must win". If not Liu Kang, then who?"

"You got me," says Jax, enjoying his cigar. "Not sure if anyone could've done what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump."

Unknown to them, a young man approaches them. Raiden somehow knew he was coming.

"Here to congratulate us on our victory, sorceror?"

Jax somehow recognized him. "What? Shang Tsung?" Shang Tsung looked much younger and is wearing his MK3 outfit.

Raiden says, "You look revitalized, I see. I didn't realize your master was in a habit of rewarding failure."

"The emperor has an offer, a new tournament." Wait, what?

Raiden scoffs, "I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours."

Shang Tsung explains, "The emperor proposes a single tournament to replace the current system of 10. It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm loses, Outworld will absorb it. If Earthrealm wins, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it forever."

"Give your emperor my regards," Raiden said, clearly not interested in the Outworld tournament, but considering that Liu Kang may not have been the chosen one, this tournament might give a clear winner in the end. Seeing Raiden's disinterest, Shang Tsung opened a portal. A series of Tarkatans stormed the academy. Apparently, Shao Kahn, couldn't take a loss very well it seems so he sent his cronies to Earthrealm. Raiden fights Shang Tsung while Jax jumps into the fray. There were too many and Jax ends up losing momentum and lost consciousness by a stomp to the face.

Jax woke up, seeing a face that he would want to punch so many times, Johnny Cage. Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Chris and Raiden tended to him. "Anybody got a number to that...? Jax stopped, realized that Sonya is not present.

"Where's Sonya?"

"Shang Tsung took her," Raiden replied.

"We gotta find her."

"We must follow them!" Kung Lao exclaimed!

"Where, exactly?" Chris asked.

"Shang Tsung made it abundantly clear that Earthrealm will be under constant threat unless I agree to a new tournament."

Raiden received another vision, one that shows Liu Kang punching a hole through Shao Kahn's chest.

"Another vision?" Jax asked.

"Yes. I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But my earlier vision of your victory over Shang Tsung was not the solution I sought. Therefore, this premonition must show a event I need to change. Perhap "he must win" refers to another."

"If not Liu Kang, then who?" Chris asked. "You're kind of making him feel bad."

'Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!"

A light from the Heavens absorbs Raiden, which is presumably their acknowledgement of this.

"We go to Outworld."


	15. Chapter 13: Welcome to Outworld

Love & War

Chapter 13: Welcome to Outworld

Jax, Chris, Johnny Cage and Raiden enteres Outworld.

"I assume that's the big man himself," Jax said.

"That wrestler guy with a cow skull on his head? Why aren't the Kung Fu Twins here helping us?" asked Johnny.

"I sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao to free their Shaolin masters. I expected Sonya to be here with Shang Tsung," Raiden replied.

"There better not be a scratch on her." Jax walks toward Shao Kahn's throne. "Wait! This is a tournament!" Raiden said.

"Ah, the Earthrealm delegation has arrived, and we have a volunteer for first kombat." Shang Tsung said.

"What?"

"THE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN!" Shao Kahn announces and the Tarkatan horde are grunting with excitement.

Shang Tsung announces, "Jackson Briggs, you will face... Baraka!"

Baraka steps up, unsheathing his blades.

"Damn, you ugly."

"You're not the first human to say this," says Baraka as he looks at Chris. "He shoved my blade up my ass!" The Tarkatans laughed. Even the emperor laughed. Jax looked at Chris. "You shoved his blade up his ass?"

"ENOUGH!" Shao Kahn yelled.

Jax and Baraka battle each other. It was quite brutal, but Jax's strength and undeniable power were too much for the Tarkatan.

"You shouldn't be running with those. Where's Sonya?" He asked Shang Tsung.

"Tell me, Major Briggs, do you and Sonya do anything other than rescue each other?"

The Tarkatans laugh behind Jax.

"Your next opponent will be..."

Reptile whispers in Tsung's ear.

"What is it?"

Reptile continues whispering.

"Excellent. It seems I have some pressing matters to attend to. With the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later."

Shao Kahn approves and everyone left. Jade and Kitana caught a glimpse of Chris.

"What was that all about? I think we should follow them," Jax said.

Raiden receives another vision, this one showing Sonya in shackles.

"You ok?

Another vision, Raiden?" Chris asked.

"Sonya Blade... is to be executed." Everyone including Chris was shocked. After their alone time at Shang Tsung's garden, he knew rescuing her is mandatory. "My powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her." Raiden and the gang teleports away from the throne.


	16. Chapter 14:Damsel In Distress

Love & War

Chapter 14: Damsel In Distress

Jax, Chris, Johnny and Raiden end up in the Armory.

"Maybe you could try for even nearer next time. Where are we?" asked Johnny.

"I will inform you the instant I know," Raiden replied.

Jax was fiddling with his wrist com, wishing it worked here in Outworld. Chris tried to get in contact with his Warriors back home, but no feedback.

"This is just like my movie "Time Smashers." We were goin' around in time..."

"Give it a rest. Making my ear hurt."

"So what's the deal with Sonya? I mean, she's smokin' hot."

"It's not like that. I'm her C.O."

Chris immediately gave up on contacting, knowing it'll never work here.

"Honey like that, under my command?"

"Johnny?" Chris said

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok. I'm just saying, if it's not like that, then maybe you won't mind..."

Chris kicked Johnny in the nuts, real hard!

"ENOUGH!" Chris, restrain yourself!"

"Someone approaches,"said Chris.

"Good. Maybe somebody else needs his ass whooped."

It was Jade. "This armory is restricted. You will leave now." She looks at Chris.

"You're gonna have to ask nicer than that."

"Hold up!" Chris stopped Jax from attacking Jade.

Jade suddenly walks behind Chris. "You protect me from this man, Chris?"

"You know him," Jax asked.

"Oh yeah, he got laid!" Johnny exclaimed like a idiot. Raiden shocked him a little for being a fucking asshole.

"We've met before, at the tournament," Jade said.

Jade remembered the love she shared with Chris, but didn't mention for fear of hurting his integrity. "Catch you later... handsome." Jade walks away with that ass moving back and forth. Jax looked at him. "You mean to tell me you hit that? Don't you know she's one of Shao Kahn's... um... never mind."

Later, they arrived at the Dead Pool, seeing the guards playing some craps, Outworld style. They see Sonya guarded by Sheeva. "What is with you Shokan and underground cesspools?" Sonya asked Sheeva. "If you had not dishonored yourself by attempting to escape, we would not be in this sewer," Sheeva replied.

"SONYA!" Fucking idiot!

"Guards! Stop Them!

"So much for a suprise attack," Jax said as they engage the guards. Jax went through the guards like it was nothing.

"She is the emperor's property, human!"

"She's nobody's property," Jax corrected Sheeva as they engage.

Sheeva is just as powerful as Goro, but Jax's powersay otherwise as he easily defeats her.

"I guess four arms don't make a difference."

Jax releases Sonya from the hook she was on and cut her restraints with a knife.

"You sure have a way with women."

"You know me. I'm a class act." No joke, bruh.

Chris, Cage and Raiden walk up to them.

Sonya picked up something on her wrist com.

"That's weird. I've got two set of readings, heavy tech signals, both of them," Sonya said.

"Technology... then they cannot be of Outworld," Raiden replied. "We need to confront the source of each signal. We might discover the one who's victory I must ensure."

"Wait. What about us?" asked Cage. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Chris sighs and shakes his head. "This motherfucker," he thought to himself.

"Perhaps you are right, Johnny Cage. You will stay close to me."

"Great. I..."

"Close as a shadow, and twice as silent. And you, Chris. Be on your guard. Outworld does not take kindly to foreign strangers."

Jax says, "Sonya, you're with me. I'm keepin' my eye on you. Raiden, you may want to teleport about 30 clicks this way."


	17. Chapter 15: Li Mei

Love & War

Chapter 15: Li Mei

Chris was teleported to a nearby village called Sun Do. Raiden informed him that if he is to survive in Outworld, he will need to visit Master Bo' Rai Cho. He asked around if they knew where to find him. He found a dojo and knocked on the door. He could hear grunting noises.

The door opened and a obese man with facial hair and a ponytail comes out. "Yes?"

"Are you Master Bo' Rai Cho?"

"Indeed. Who are you?"

"I am Chris from Earthrealm."

"Another Earthrealmer! Surely Raiden sent you here," said Bo'

"You know him?"

"We are close friends. What brings you here?"

"You know of the Mortal Kombat tournament here in Outworld?"

"I thought the tournament was in Earthrealm."

"Liu Kang won the tournament."

Bo' Rai Cho was shocked to hear the news. Liu Kang and Kung Lao were his students at one time.

"That is great news. Please come in."

Chris steps in the dojo and sees a young woman training.

"Who's that?"

The woman was wearing a purple bikini bottom with a purple ribbon on the side. She has a matching bandana, top, boots and wristbands.

"This is my new student, Li Mei." Li Mei walks up to the master. "Master, who is this?"

"This is Chris, Li Mei. He was sent here by Raiden."

"Actually, to infiltrate the village. Find someone willing to ally with us against Shao Kahn. There is a tournament taking place now. If we lose, this realm will consume it."

"I fear for the worst," Bo' said.

"How long have you been training?"

"I grew up around martial artists throughout the village."

"You have any battle experience?"

(Loud fart)

"Excuse me!"

"What the...?

"Forgive me, Chris, but I am quite gassy."

"Clearly."

"What about you, Chris? What battle experience do you possess?" Li Mei asked.

"I'm a leader of the Homefront Warriors in Earthrealm. We fought many wars against the Black Dragon."

"Kano."

"You know him?"

"He and his group rampaged my village, killed many of my people. I came to Bo' Rai Cho for help."

"I know of Kano. He killed my wife and daughter."

"Such a terrible loss," Bo' said sympathetically.

"You were married?"

"I was."

"Listen, once my training is complete, I will join you to defeat Shao Kahn."

"Until then, Chris, some rice wine?"

"Sorry, I don't drink."

"Good choice. I think I had too much, excuse me."

Bo' Rai Cho stepped out of the dojo and threw up.

"Oh, god."

Later that night, Chris and Li Mei were training under Bo' Rai Cho's watch. Li Mei ended up learning a lot from Chris as she did with Bo' Rai Cho. Even he was impressed with Chris' military training regimen. He even taught her the takedown techniques he learned during his affiliation with the Special Forces.

When the training was complete, Bo' gave him a room to sleep for the night. As Chris slept, Li Mei came into the room. "Chris." He woke up. "Li Mei. What's wrong?" "Come with me."

Li Mei took Chris to a nearly lake. "Chris, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I heard that Kano was imprisoned in Earthrealm, but he escaped."

Chris was shocked with the news. He needed to let Sonya know of his escape. Li Mei continued, "I told you earlier that he and his group had terrorized my village."

"What must I do?"

"You got to stop him. He's allied with Shang Tsung."

"Shang Tsung?"

This is just getting worse. He knew Kano as a terrorist, but Shang Tsung? This is bad, very bad.

"Where are they?"

"At the Living Forest. You will see the faces on the trees."

"Got it." As Chris was about to leave, Li Mei stops him with a kiss. Chris was consumed by the kiss and placed his hands on her hips. He took her to the nearly tree and slowly slipped Li Mei's bikini bottom down to reveal her vagina while they kissed. She wrapped her thighs around him as he carefully enters her. Li Mei never felt anything like this before. He started taking himself deep into her. Li Mei wrapped her arms around him as he continued fucking her. Li Mei moaned, never realizing how good it feels to have a man inside her. "Harder," she said. He pumped harder into her. He was massaging her breasts, thighs, everywhere. Li Mei continued moaning, loving the feeling of his thrusts. Chris kept up the pace but slowed down a little when the feeling of explosion is getting close. He kept fucking Li Mei for a few more minutes, then he explodes, shooting his load in Li Mei.

They kissed. As Li Mei got dressed, she bid farewell to Chris as he departs from the village.


	18. Chapter 16: Smoke

Love & War

Chapter 16: Smoke

At the wastelands of Outworld, two ninjas, one gray and one blue, stnd among many dead warriors. The one gray is Smoke and the one in blue is...Sub-Zero? Both are wearing their MK2 outfits.

"We should stay together, Tundra," said Smoke. Tundra? Ok. "Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention, not all of it welcome."

"You're right, Smoke. assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him," said Tundra.

"Let us proceed, Sub-Zero."

"We must separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered," said Sub-Zero

"If only they have been more forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise. We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us what he knows."

"If he killed Bi-Han, he will die."

Sub-Zero turns to his friend. "Be stealthful as the night."

"And deadly as the dawn," said Smoke

Sub-Zero leaves, but Smoke hears a female voice.

"The emperor was wise to send me here. The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited to his realm," Kitana said.

"Wise as your emperor may be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business."

"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld! And I deal with sharp-tongued intruders!"

The battle ensues. Kitana was unprepared for Smoke's control over his namesake and was quickly done for.

"When there is smoke, there is fire!"

He checks her over. She is out cold

"Sleep tight, princess."


	19. Chapter 17: I Will Never Submit

Love & War

Chapter 17: I Will Never Submit

Smoke traveled to the Living Forest. Unknown to him, he saw another person traveling there. "You!" The person was Chris, who was startled by Smoke's appearance. "Who are you?" Chris asked. "I am called Smoke. Why are you here?

"I'm Chris. I'm here to investigate a ongoing terrorist activity."

"Terrorist?"

"Yes. His name is Kano of the Black Dragon. My sources back in Earthrealm tell me that he is in cahoots with Shang Tsung."

"Shang Tsung."

"You know him?"

"He was the host of the previous tournament. Me and my friend, Sub-Zero..."

"Wait. Sub-Zero is dead."

"His real name is Bi-Han. My friend Kuai Liang took the Sub-Zero to honor him."

As they spoke, Chris found Kano demonstrating to Shang Tsung the use of several RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launchers. Why would a sorceror rely on cutting-edge military weaponry instead of magic? It makes no sense!

"Well done," says Tsung, impressed by the RPG-7's functions. "You may tell your Black Dragon that I am very interested in your merchandise."

"SHANG TSUNG!"

Kano puts the launcher down and steps up to Smoke.

"I'll take care of him. No Charge. One dead Lin Kuei in a tick."

Well, considering Smoke taking advantage of Kano's lack of discipline he easily floors him. "I will have a talk with your associate."

Thanks to Smoke's victory, Chris was able to arrest him again. However, Chris could hear thunderous stomps coming toward. "You will release Kano now!" Chris turns around and sees a man looking like he was made of rock or something. He looks at his arms, rocks forming on them. "Who are you?"

"I am called Tremor."

"Tremor?" Kano wakes up and headbutts Chris.

"Good to see ya' again, mate. And you..." Kano blasts Chris with a eye laser. Tremor steps towards him. He prepares a rock he formed in his hand, ready to crush Chris when a flying object hit Tremor in the chest. Kano shot his lasers around hoping he'd hit something, then he was hit by a fireball. After he got up, he saw a woman in yellow Arabian attire, black hair, dark skin with what looks like flaming tattoos around her body.

"Turncoat." This woman was Tanya.

"I'm a businessman," says Kano.

"Take your business elsewhere!"

Tremor charges toward Tanya, but Tanya teleported away. She fought both Kano and Tremor and easily defeated them both. Her style involves some type of gymnastics. Her legs were so flexible, it immediately caught Chris' eye before he passed out. Kano and Tremor retreated. Tnya sees Chris' unconscicous body. She picked him up and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Smoke confronted Shang Tsung and questioned him about Bi-Han's death. Reptile came out of nowhere toassist Tsung who morphs into Bi-Han.

"Despite his failure at my tournament, I'll wager he was more powerful than you, Lin Kuei," Tsung said using Bi-Han's voice.

"Assuming Sub-Zero's form will not give you his skill, shapeshifter."

We'll see if smoke can freeze."

A classic ninja battle, despite Shang Tsung assuming the role of Sub-Zero in his MK1 outfit along with Reptile in his MK2 outfit.

It was a difficult battle for Smoke, but he emerges victorious.

"Now answer me! What do you know of Sub-Zero's?"

Suddenly, Smoke gets punched in the face by a invisible attacker.

"What?"

"Smoke!" He gets hits several more times.

Stealth camouflage deactivates. Smoke could not believe what he is seeing.

"You have disobeyed the directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple."

"Sektor?" Sektor is no longer human, but a cyborg in MK3 form, unit LK-9T9, the first Lin Kuei cyborg.

"You will return with us to begin your transformation."

"You actually did it... you're a cyborg..."

"We are Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night, more deadlier then the dawn!"

Smoke battles Sektor, who clearly has a advantage thanks to his new technology and upgrades. But with sheer determination, Smoke wins.

'I WILL NEVER SUBMIT!"

As Smoke is about to leave, he is quicklysurrounede by Lin Kuei cyborgs. Raiden and Johnny Cage appear on the scene. Raiden had a vision of Smoke in his MK3 cyborg form, Unit LK-7T2. Raiden fires his lightning at the cyborgs who eventually short-circuited. Sektor activates his camouflage and diappears. Smoke sees Cage and Raiden and bows to him.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. I am called Smoke. Why are you here in Outworld?"

"To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm. Join us, Smoke."

"Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, then he must be looking hunting Sub-Zero down as well."

Johnny seemed confused. "Um, call me crazy with a "K", but, didn't we see him die?"

"The Grandmaster intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. My friend is in danger."

"The tournament. I have a feeling your friend will be there."

"Then we must hurry. Sub-Zero's soul depends on it."


	20. Chapter 18: I've Been Watching You

Love & War

Chapter 18: I've Been Watching You

Chris woke up, but as he opened his eyes, he finds himself in a camping ground somewhere in Outworld. For what it's worth, he knew this adventure was starting to get all too real. He stepped out of the camp to see a woman in yellow Arabian-style outfit.

"Excuse me, miss." The woman turns around.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"I have. Who are you? "Why am I here?"

"I am Tanya. You must be Chris."

"How did you...?"

"I've been watching you, Chris. And only you."

"Why?"

Tanya seductively moves closer to him.

"What are you..."

"I've seen you handle those women. Even Li Mei."

Chris' heart was beating fast and Tanya knows it.

"Let's see what that penis can do for me."

Tanya took Chris back inside the camp and strips naked. She sits him down and takes his member into her mouth. Chris was feeling it. Tanya was taking him in. Tanya somehow knew of Chris' sexual encounters with other MK females, and Tanya wants in on it. After a few minutes, Tanya climbed on to his lap, with her thighs around him.

Tanya took his member slowly into her vagina. She starts slow with Chris' hands on her thighs. She then took him deeper. They kiss.

"I've been watching you, Chris," Tanya said as she rides him. "I knew one day I will have you. And now I do." Tanya starts riding him hard. She was moaning, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. "Now I know what Kitana and Jade were talking about. Oh, god, yeah. Oh yeah."

Tanya was enjoying the ride. She never felt anything like this. Chris then took Tanya on her bed and he's on top, pumping deep into her.

"That's right, Chris. Take me. AHHH yes."

Chris pumped harder. He licked her tits and she continued moaning. They kisses deep. Tanya could feel her orgasm approaching fast. She moaned loud as she exploded. Chris was going to get his too. He kept pumping into Tanya, but he wan't going to finish yet. He took Tanya on the wall above her bed and pumped into her some more.

Tanya was breathing hard. Chris slowed down to go as deep as he could. There he went fast, taking Tanya to the limit. He grabbed her ass and massaged it. Finally, after five minutes, he was ready to explode.

Tanya knew he was ready and wrapped her thighs around him to keep him deep. After a few more thrusts, Chris spilled his seed into Tanya. She was breathing hard. Finally, they collapsed.

"Kitana was right about you. You truly are a man who satisfies a woman's needs."

She wasn't able to speak so she collapsed, naked and spent.


	21. Chapter 19: A Man Broken

Love & War

Chapter 19: A Man Broken

Sub-Zero is practicing his powers in the Soul Chamber

"A pity you could not have cooperated."

A yellow cyborg approaches. "You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimliation."

"Cyrax!" Cyrax, like Sektor, is now cyborg as well in his MK3 form, the second cyborg made by the Lin Kuei.

"I am Unit LK-4D4. You will come with me."

"I'm sorry for what they've done to you, but I will not comply."

Even though Cyrax was against the Cyber Initiative, he was transformed against his will. He may have the upgrades, but Sub-Zero was able to defeat him.

"I will face the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before."

Cyrax teleports away just as Jax and Sonya enter the chamber.

Sonya says, "The readings were stronger, now they're gone. I..."

Jax and Sonya see Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero? But... you're dead!" Sonya said.

"The man you saw die was my brother, and even I'm not certain if he truly dead. I came to Outworld to avenge, and believe he may yet live within one form or another."

"Your... brother?"

"Bi-Han was the original Sub-Zero. I'm Kuai Liang."

"Your brother was killed by someone named Scorpion," Sonya explained.

"Where would I find him?"

"Try the Koliseum. Tht's where..."

Sonya was interrupted by a strong vibration eminating from the chamber.

" _ **You have disturbed our regeneration process**_."

Ermac, in his UMK3 outfit.

Jax grabs him and tries to throw a punch, but Ermac stops the attack with his telekinetic hand. He also uses his other hand to release the chokehold. Ermac then stretches both Jax's arms, which began to vibrate violently. Finally, his arms exploded, Jax screaming in terror and pain.

"JAX!"

Sonya acted quickly by cauterizing the stumps that were previous Jax's arms with her energy blasts. As she does so, Ermac faces Sub-Zero.

" _ **We will break you as well."**_

"Not after I break you first!"

After witnessing the horror of Jax now being armless, Sub-Zero fights Ermac. Ermac's power was actually a equal match for Sub-Zero. But he manages to defeat Ermac.

"I remain whole, for now."

Sub-Zero was a little relieved that Sonya has managed to stop the bleeding.

Sonya replied, "Yeah, but he needs a medic as soon as possible."

"I must head to the coliseum."

"But I need your help..."

"There's a portal to the south. You can use it to transport yourselves back to Earthrealm."

Sonya sighed. "That portal better be close," she said as she now carries an emotionless Jax.


	22. Chapter 20: The Coliseum

Love & War

Chapter 21: A Trip To The Coliseum, Pt. 2

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Coliseum! (Sighs) I really need to stop drinking...

Anyway, we see Kitana fighting a Shaolin monk. Shao Kahn and the others are watching. Sub-Zero arrives just in time to see Kitana defeat the monk.

Kitana prepares her fan for a finishing move. "I have failed. I deserve death," said the monk. Those words plagued Kitana as she said the same thing to Liu Kang when he defeated her back in Earthrealm.

"KILL HIM!"

Kitana refused. Shao Kahn killed the monk with a blast of green energy.

"Kitana! You will join me," said Kahn as she does so.

Sub-Zero walks up to Kahn, "Shao Kahn, I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother. You will bring him to me!"

Shang Tsung took offense to Sub-Zero's brashness, "No one makes demands to the emperor! Reptile!"

Reptile faces Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero."

"Begone, shadow lizard!"

"The cold does not slow me."

The fight begins. Another classic ninja battle. It was all about speed and skill between the two, but Reptile was no match for Sub-Zero.

"I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here."

Remember when Sub-Zero in MK2 spared a warrior, and Scorpion discovered this and learned that he is not the same Sub-Zero he murdered in the first game? Well, Sub-Zero did just that, but this is different.

"Your warriors hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to find his killer!"

"And you shall," Shao Kahn repiled. Quan Chi raised his glowing with green energy. Scorpion arrives in his MK2 outfit.

"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero."

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honor."

"HE HAD NO HONOR, AND YOU WILL DIE AS DID!"

This is the classic ninja battle reminiscent of the one Scorpion had with the elder Sub-Zero. Scorpion couldn't believe this one lives, and he wants to make surethis one dies as well. Chris, Tanya and Li Mei showed to witness what could be the greatest battle ever. After a hard-fought battle, Scorpion wasn't able to keep up as he gets floored. "FOR MY BROTHER...!"

Sub-Zero was preparing to finish him, but a group of Lin Kuei cyborgs came out of nowhere and surrounded Sub-Zero.

"No! NO!"

Cyrax and Sektor approaches Shao Khan's throne.

"Who now interrupts Shao Kahn's tournament?"

Raiden, Smoke and Johnny Cage arrived at the scene.

Smoke sees Sub-Zero. "SUB-ZERO! NO!"

"You cannot save him! Stay here, or they'll take you as well."

Sektor speaks, "We request that we may return him to the Lin Kuei temple for judgment."

"And what do I gain from granting this bold request?" asked Shao Kahn.

"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service," Cyrax replied.

"Very well. He is yours."

"The flow of time has indeed changed. I spared Smoke this fate, only for this new Sub-Zero to fall," said Raiden.

Cyrax and Sektor approach Sub-Zero.

"No. I WILL NOT BE TURNED!"

And just like that, they disappeared.

"Kitana!" Shao Kahn called her out. "How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly appear before me when my daughter, Princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?"

"Father, I..."

"Begone!

Kitana leaves disheartenly.

Raiden says, "Kitana's faith is a slender reed, bent before the storm. If it can be uprooted together..."

Johnny scoffs, "Sure. Let's go ruin someone else's life."

Smoke joined them, unable to hide his sadness over the loss of his friend.


	23. Chapter 21: A New Mission

Love & War

Chapter 22: A New Mission

Raiden and the other meet with Chris, Tanya and Li Mei.

Tanya spoke, "We saw what happened to Sub-Zero."

"There is nothing we can do to save him now," Raiden replied. "Whatare you doing here, Tanya?"

"I came to Outworld to learn more about the tournament. Li Mei and were discussing strategies to overthrow Shao Kahn."

Your realm of Edenia was absorbed by Outworld centuries ago. I take it you plan to rebuild it, after your betrayal?"

"It is with full regret of my actions, Raiden."

"And you, Li Mei, you traning is complete?"

"Thanks to Chris, I learned a lot."

"And Chris, any new information of your mission?"

"I apprehended Kano and was about to bring him in again, but I was ambush by a person who appears to cause earthquakes."

"You mean Tremor?"

"Yes. Apparently, Tremor works with Kano. He was going to kill me until Tanya stopped him. She took me to her camping ground to care for my injuries."

"And to think, Tanya, you would save a Earthrealmer? What changed?"

"Compassion."

"I see. I have a new mission for you, Chris. You and Tanya head to the wastelands. I have a feeling Kitana might be there."

"You got it."

"Li Mei, you're with us."

Raiden teleports Chris and Tanya to the wastelands.


	24. Chapter 22: Trust Issues

Love & War

Chapter 23: Trust Issues

Chris and Tanya found Kitana speaking with Jade.

"Jade," Tanya whispered.

"You know her?"

"Like me, both Kitana and Jade are from Edenia. Jade loathes me after I sided with evil. But because of you, I felt guilty and want to change. After we had sex, it gave me something I never thought I would have: Compassion. But I don't know if I'm ready to face Jade."

Chris landed his hand on Tanya's thigh. "Let me talk to her as soon as they separate."

"Is this how you show loyalty, Jade?" asked Kitana.

"Kitana, I..."

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone, then you upbraid me? I will not be scolded like some child!"

"You need to be careful. I have never seen your father this angry with you. You are a princess. He expects more than this from you."

"I know what he expects!"

"We will talk later, when you are in more of a mind to listen."

Jade leaves, and Chris and Tanya followed quietly. But after a few minutes, Chris decided to call her out. "Jade!"

Jade turns around. "Chris? What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while since I've last seen you. Is Kitana ok?"

"Was you at the Coliseum?"

"I arrived late but not alone." He looks away from Jade and gave Tanya the signal to come out.

"YOU!" What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!"

Tanya spoke, "Jade, I am not here to fight you. But Jade, we were friends at one time."

"You turned against us on the side of Shao Kahn!"

"True, but it was a mistake. I wanted ultimate power, but I realized I was too weak to get it, knowing that Shao Kahn would kill me for possessing it instead of him. I was a fool. Then I met Chris. He was going to get killed by Kano's Black Dragon. I took him to my camping ground and, we had sex."

Jade was taken aback by this story. She remembered her lovin' with Chris, but hearing Tanya having sex was something Jade never sees her doing. "You rescued him, and you fucked him?"

"I've been watching him, Jade, even with you." Tanya steps towards Jade. "I've seen how he was with you. I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, sexy and.." She laid her hands on her breasts. Jade had no idea what to think.

"We need to rebuild Edenia, Jade. It's our home."

Jade thought for a moment. A reborn realm once Shao Kahn is defeated. "What about Queen Sindel?"

Tanya didn't recall Sindel, but regardless, she was willing to rebuild Edenia.

Chris spoke withher arms around Tanya. "I never heard of this 'Edenia', but sounds pretty exotic."

"It was," Jade said. "Until Shao Kahn took over."

"Thed we need to discuss some strategies on how to take him down."

Jade says, "I would, but I need to keep my eye on Kitana. You saw what happened at the Coliseum."

"Chris and I can figure things out."

"I'mkeeping my eye on you as well, Tanya. If you hurt this young man, I will kill you myself. Chris, please be careful. I know how Tanya works. She will stab you when a opportunity presents itself."

Jade leaves, and Chris still had Tanya in his arms. Tanya moved toward him and he could feel her ass making him hard. "I've hurt my own people in the past, but you can see that I've changed. Chris, please. I know you're starting to believe. The sex we had, I took advantage of you. You were wounded, and..."

Chris knew there was compassion within Tanya. She knew Jade wouldn't buy her change of heart, but Chris could definitely see that this woman has indeed changed.

"Tanya," Chris said while massaging her hip. "If it's on any consolation, the wrongdoings you've done, everyone deserves a second chance, even you."

"You... think so?"

"No... I know so."

They kissed. Tanya felt relieved. Chris looked at the water of the wastelands, but seeing dead Tarkatan bodies floating about, it wasn't really a good idea. "I wouldn't want to be in that water either," said Tanya. His hands went across her body. They kissed some more and his hand was reaching between her legs. Tanya notices this and allowed his hand to proceed. As he caressed her vagina, Tanya looked at him. "Tell me, Chris, would you be mad if I asked you to make love to me?"

"No. I grew fond of you already."

He used a portal to transport somewhere else. The find themselves back at Tanya's camping ground with Li Mei sleeping. "Li Mei?'

Li Mei woke up, apparently drunk! "Have you been drinking?" Tanya asked.

"Bo' Rai Cho gave me some rice wine."

Big mistake. Li Mei went out of the tent to throw up.

Chris and Tanya's lovemaking will have to wait.


	25. Chapter 23: You Will Learn Respect

Love & War

Chapter 24: You Will Learn Respect

While Chris and Tanya were about to make love, they had to deal with Li Mei. But meanwhile, Kitana was visited by Raiden, Cage and Smoke.

"Princess Kitana, I request a audience."

"Earthrealmers! You dare approach me?" asked Kitana.

"Look, honey. We don't wanna fight," said Cage.

"But we will if we must," said Smoke.

"You will learn respect!"

Smoke and Cage learned the hard way that this was the wrong time to mess with Kitana. She defeats both of them.

"Shao Khan wants death to follow kombat. I will give it to him."

Raiden spoke, "Perhaps Liu Kang was wrong about you, or perhaps he sensed, as I do, that there's conflict with you. Something whispers to you that circumstances should be different, that you should be different. You are much more like Sindel than Shao..." Raiden was interrupted by another vision, one of Sindel brainwashed and screaming. "But... she is dead."

"My mother is dead. Why do you..?"

"You need answers, Kitana. I can help you find them, if you will trust in me. Go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there."

"The Flesh Pits? But I am forbidden to..."

"Yes, you are. And why is that?"

"I... don't know... tell me..."

"You must discover your true path. Alone.


	26. Chapter 24: Motivation

Love & War

Chapter 25: Motivation

It wasn't long until Li Mei left the camp, leaving Chris and Tanya alone.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this," Tanya said.

"Ain't nothin' new to me."

Tanya sits next to Chris. He places his hand on her thigh again, this time Tanya didn't hesitate to remove her clothing. She wanted to show Chris that he would not taken advantage of this time. She wanted to show him she means business. Chris never got to study Tanya's form.

"Chris, I want you to know that, if we do rebuild Edenia, you will always be welcome. I guarantee you'll never want to leave."

Tanya sits on his lap with her thighs around her.

"What is Edenia like?"

"Picture it as Earthrealm. But there are some differences. Us Edenians live much longer than your kind. Queen Sindel and her husband, King Jerrod, ruled the realm with peace and prosperity. Kitana is our princess, Jade is one of our high-esteemed bodyguards."

"I would like to see this Sindel..."

"Sindel's been dead for 10,000 years. When Shao Kahn took over Edenia, rather than rule the realm at his side, she killed herself. Jerrod was murdered by Kahn's hand. He..." Tanya was losing her composure, tearing up as she explains this. "...turned our realm a part of Outworld. It was horrible." She started crying. Chris began tearing up as he caresses her back.

"Chris, you got to stop him. If your realm loses, your people will die, just like Edenia ...please."

Chris now has more weight on his shoulders. He is fighting for Earthrealm, and now he must add Edenia to the list.

"Tanya, I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch take my realm, or yours! You just gave me the motivation I needed. But first, I think you, Kitana and Jade should work together to help rebuild Edenia, while me and the others think of ways to take Kahn down. We will face him eventually, and until we do, we need strategies."

"What of a proposed alliance?"

"The more the merrier. Don't worry, Tanya. You, Jade and Kitana are already 3 hot, awesome babes in my opinion that can make Edenia great. You let me worry about Shao Kahn. I will give him Hell, that's for sure."

Tanya smiled again. With Chris, Edenia will rebuild, but he also needs to save Earthrealm as well. But for now, he's with Tanya in her naked form, and he wants to enjoy it.

Chris studied her. Her body amazed him. Tanya whispered in his ear.

"If you save my realm as well as yours, you will be deemed a hero, and this, not only me, but Jade and Kitana as well. You will be ours."

Chris' heart pounded hard in his chest. He removed his pants off and his member was in full view for Tanya. They kissed, got under the covers, and let the night be theirs. Chris kissed all over Tanya's body and licked her clitoris. Tanya breathed and he caressed her thighs as well, giving her the pleasure like before except this time it means something. He climbed on top. Tanya was about to receive what she believed she could never have.

"You are beautiful, Tanya."

Chris slowly himself into her vagina. Tanya gasped at the feeling of Chris entering her.

"Chris..."

"You ok?"

"You were inside me before, but this time, it has meaning. It's something I never had before. Please, Chris... take me."

He started slow, savoring the feeling of Tanya for real, not like the last time. He wanted to take his time with her. They kissed as he went deep. She wrapped her thighs around him to keep him in. A few minutes later he steadily pumped into her. Tanya kept moaning under her breath. Tanya loved the feeling of his member in her. Chris kept a steady pace as he uses his tongue on her breasts. Tanya wanted more. "Harder, baby."

Chris began thrusting hard but not too hard. He wanted to give Tanya as much pleasure as he can. "Your pussy is so good, Tanya."

A few minutes later, she was on top moving her hips back & forth. Chris rose up to kiss her as she took him deeper. She moved steadily.

"Chris, I don't want this to end."

"Me neither. You feel so good, baby."

"I could keep you inside me forever. But remember what I said, as soon as Edenia is rebuilt, I will be thinking of you and wanting you to visit me. And Jade and Kitana, did you know that they are more than just friends?"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah." Tanya began bouncing up and down while keeping him deep.

"I've seen them kissing and touching each other. You wanna fuck them, too, huh, baby? I will tell them that once Edenia is rebuilt, they're gonna want you to join them."

"What about you?"

"Like you said, us 3 are awesome babes as you Earthrealmers say. I love to make out with Jade. Bottom line, your penis will never feel left out again. I really like you, Chris, and I want you to know, all 3 of us love you."

Tanya wanted to make sure of that as she kept bouncing. She went fast as he did. He massaged her ass. Chris was getting closer. Then he spilled his seed into her. "We're gonna make it happen, baby. Take care of Shao Kahn, we will do the rest."

They kissed and collapsed with him still inside her. "It's gonna be great, Tanya."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me that there is a hero willing to save our realm as well as yours. I know it is a heavy burden to carry, but once Shao Kahn is gone, I promise, it will be worth it."


	27. Chapter 25: Seeking The Truth

Love & War

Chapter 26: Seeking The Truth.

Kitana is traveling in the Living Forest on her way to the Flesh Pits. She knows she's being watched.

"Show yourself, Jade! I know you're following me, again."

"Following you still," said Jade. "I know where you're going. Iam ordered to prevent you from getting there."

"Why is that?"

"I do not question the emperor's commands. Kitana, please turn back."

"I cannot. This path lead me to the truth. I'm sorry, Jade, but I will not allow you to stop me."

They fight. Jade's agility and speed make her a formidable opponent, bu it seemed like she was holding back on injuring Kitana and was defeated.

"I tried to warn you...this is something I must do."


	28. Chapter 26: Mileena

Love & War

Chapter 27: Mileena

Kitana made it to the Flesh Pits. What she found completely disturbed her. Inside was a series of tubes containing humanoid abominations. Tarkatan remains, blood spilled and flesh removed to Kitana's horror. One in particular caught her eye. This one is naked except for the bandages covering strategic places and aside from her mouth, filled with Tarkatan teeth, the rest of her has Kitana's body, face and hair just like her. Pretty scary sight to behold.

"What in the name of..."

Kitana inspects the body.

"She looks like... me!"

The clone suddenly opens her eyes, with the same orange color as that of a Tarkatan.

"Sister!"

The clone gets off the table.

"So pretty, so fair, so sad and alone... Come, let us be a family!"

"You are not my family. You are monstrosity!"

Kitana fights her clone. Little did she know that the clone has magical powers involving sais and has no adversity to violence. Even so, Kitana floors the clone.

"Farewell, sister."

"That is no way to treat your sibling." Shang Tsung entered the Flesh Pits.

"Despicable swine! Do you think my father will stand for this... these...abomination you have created here?"

"I am merely perfecting you, Kitana, as difficult as that may be."

"Silence! I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointed beard!"

Although Shang Tsung revitalized himself recently, Kitana's fury saw her through this and has him on the floor, beaten.

"Get up. You will stand before my father and confess your deeds."

Kitana takes Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn's throne room.

"I would not disturb you, father, if this matter was of upmost importance. I felt you should know what Shang Tsung was doing as of late. This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me, crossbred with Tarkatan blood. One was alive and attacked me."

Shao Kahn steps from his throne and looks at Kitana, then at Shang Tsung.

"Well done, sorcerer."

Shang Tsung was elated. Kitana, however, was not.

"You...knew? You approve? How could you? My own father...

'I am your emperor! Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen as my wife. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth... But now I have a true daughter!"

Kitana, shocked by the truth, says," Raiden was right. You have lied to me my entire life."

"Escort her to the Tower. I will make a example of her."

The guards restrain Kitana and head off to the Tower.

"Return to the Flesh Pits," Kahn said to Tsung. "Bring me my daughter...Mileena."

Jade, out of Kahn's view, follows the guards quietly. "I have failed you, Kitana. Now I must make amends."


	29. Chapter 27: Jade's Amendment

Love & War

Chapter 28: Jade's Amendment

Jade walks in the the armory. She finds a band of Tarkatans making what appears to be a pair of Franchi SPAS-12 shotguns? Really?

"That is no toy! It belongs to Shang Tsung. We are done. Return to our posts," says Baraka.

First of all, why the fuck does a sorcerer need military firearms for when he has sorcery to rely on? Really, Netherrealm? What is this, Call of Duty?

Jade steps toward Baraka. "Stand aside. I will see Kitana."

"No one enters the Tower."

"You are an excellent guard dog, Baraka. But you must learn to heel."

"I do not take orders from you!

As they fight, Baraka soon finds himself at a incredible disadvantage thanks to Jade's agility and reach with her staff and glaive. As a result, Baraka got his ass whooped.

"Good boy."

"Edenians have no loyalty."

"Blind loyalty is not a good thing, as I have learned. You must keep your eyes open... to anticipate the finishing blow."

"What are you talking...?'

Jade stomped on Baraka before he could finish.

At the Evil Tower, Kitana is bound to a statue with Sheeva standing over her as a jailer.

"If you had not dishonored yourself..."

"JADE!"

Sheeva says, "My orders are clear. No one is allowed in the Tower."

Jade responds, "As you can see. I am here."

"To help the princess escape! You would deny her execution, the only means of regaining her honor?"

"We have very different concepts of honor, Shokan."

Sheeva, just like Baraka, was unprepared for Jade's agility and reach with her staff as she gets floored. Like Jax said, four arms don't make a difference.

Jade attempts to free Kitana.

"Jade, I..."

"I am too."

"STOP HER!" yelled Baraka

"Do not let her get away!" yelled Mileena

"Go. Find Raiden. Ask for his help," Kitana requested.

Jade took this request and left.

She found herself in the wastelands in hopes of seeking out Raiden. However, Mileena, in her MK2 outfit, teleports in front of her.

"Others pursue, I find," Mileena said.

"By the gods... you are Mileena!"

"You must return with me! There is a celebration for my sister! She's going away...!"

Mileena is a adversary who is just as fast and agile and just as fierce as Jade. However, she lacks the experience of a Edenian warrior. jade actually took advantage of this and defeated Mileena.

"I am more of a sister to Kitana than you."

jade continues her search for Raiden when he finally shows himself, but alone. He is accompanied by Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Smoke. Smoke sees Mileena's body and jumps to the wrong conclusion.

"Kitana turns away from Shao Kahn and you attack her rather than join her?"

"This is not..."

Raiden holds back the others and tried to stop Smoke.

"You will come no closer!" yelled Smoke.

Jade had no choice but to defend herself against Smoke's unwarranted assault. After a brief melee, she defeats him.

While Raiden and Jade speak, Johnny turns to the Shaolin monks.

"Lord? I was with Smoke. I thought she was the bad guy...or girl. Guess he turned another one. What's Raiden got that I don't have?" Jealous?

"Godlike power?" Liu Kang replied.

"A personality that is not at all like sanding paper?" Kung Lao said. Oh, snap!

"Jerks."

Jade continued where she left off, "...if we do not save her, she will be executed."

They joined in on the conversation.

"Kitana... executed? Where is she?" asked Liu Kang.

"Held captive at the tower of Shao Kahn's fortress," Jade answered.

"I am not pleased with this outcome either, Liu Kang. But there is no time. We must return to the tournament," said Raiden.

"But you are responsible for her capture. You persuaded her to turn against Shao Kahn," Liu Kang said, showing signs of contempt.

"Lord Raiden, we can free her as others fight in our stead," Kung Lao suggested. "And join you thereafter."

'Very well," Raiden said.

"We will meet you at the Coliseum."


	30. Chapter 28: Rescue The Princess

Love & War

Chapter 29: Rescue The Princess

Liu Kang and Kung Lao have entered the tower, but it appears to be devoid of any signs of life.

"I hope your girlfriend is worth Lord Raiden's anger," Kung Lao said. Nice Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks reference there, Lao. You would think Liu Kang would respond by saying she's not his girlfirend, but instead he says, "Notice that I'm ignoring you."

"They must have relocated Kitana," said Kung Lao.

Just as he said that, Sheeva opens the door to the tower on one side. The other side opened by a dark figure.

"We have indeed," said the figure now known as Noob Saibot in his MK2 outfit." We knew someone would come for her."

The Shaolin monks nod to each other as Liu Kang fights Sheeva and Kung Lao fights Noob Saibot.

"May you join her in death."

Noob Saibot is unlike anything Kung Lao has faced before. He can conjure dark magic and the ability to create clones to fight with. Nevertheless, Kung Lao's mastery of the Shaolin arts help see him through this fight and defeats him.

"Be thankful I chose not to spill your tainted blood."

Kung Lao was curious about Noob Saibot, but notices Liu Kang still fighting Sheeva.

"LIU KANG!" That voice. It's Goro!

Kung Lao sees him, ready to fight. "You had your match against Liu Kang. Now you will face me!"

Kung Lao did not expect to fight Goro, but now he has the opportunity to defeat him. Goro defeated his ancestor, the great Kung Lao, 500 years ago. He did not however expect to fight this one. Goro's overconfidence became his undoing as Kung Lao defeats him.

"Now, if you have any honor left, you will tell us where Kitana is."

Liu Kang defeated Sheeva as he stands next to Lao.

Goro responds, "She has been taken to the Coliseum, where she has no doubt been executed."

"YOU LIE!" Liu Kang stomped on Goro's head.

"She may yet live. Let's go," Kung Lao said as they leave the tower for the Coliseum.


	31. Chapter 29: The Savior

Love & War

Chapter 30: The Savior

We are back at the Coliseum possibly for the last time. Ermac fought Johnny Cage, though the actor was at a disadvantage. He countered one of Johnny's kicks and smashes his elbow on his knee, dislocating it and finishes the fight with a palm strike to the face.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao, along with Chris and Tanya.

"There's Kitana," Kung Lao said

"I must free her," said Liu Kang..

"Not now! Smoke and Johnny Cage have already been defeated, and I no longer sense Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade's presence in Outworld. Despite my doubts as to whether you are Earthrealm's savior, you must fight."

"But I am not "He Who Must Win."

Liu Kang over to Kitana, ignoring everyone else. The Tarkatan surrounding her readies themselves, Shao Kahn watches him pass dismissively.

"Raiden! Put forth your best champion... if you can."

Kung Lao steps up but hesitates. He looks to Raiden, who considers the implication.

Raiden say, "Perhaps you are meant to be the victor."

Chris and Tanya approaches Raiden as Kung Lao steps forward. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chris asked.

"You will face Shang Tsung." Shao Kahn announces.

Shang Tsung smiled, clenching his fist.

"And Quan Chi."

Well, so much for fighting alone.

"No Earthrealm boy stop this Deadly Alliance," Quan Chi said.

"On that we agree," Shang Tsung said, unwillingly playing along.

Kung Lao battles both sorcerers. One sorcerer is challenging enough, but two? I hope Kung Lao ate his Wheaties. Actually, Kung Lao handled himself just fine when he defeats both sorcerers.

"It is done."

"No, Kung Lao. Not nearly so," Tsung said.

As both sorcerers return to Shao Kahn's side, the gate opens. Kung Lao's heart was beating fast as he sees a tiger Shokan. Kintaro, the sub-boss of MK2.

"My god," Chris said with Tanya holding him close.

"I will eat your heart," said Kintaro as the sub-boss battle begins. It was indeed the most intense but also the most frustrating battle ever! It took everything Kung Lao had to bring him down. And finally, after what seemed like hours, Kung Lao defeated him.

Chris couldn't believe it. Kintaro is down. But the crowd started booing as Kung Lao waves his hat.

"You see, Raiden? Earthrealm is fr..."

Kung Lao never finished his sentence as Shao Kahn stepped behind him sand snapped his neck like a twig.

"KUNG LAO!"

Liu Kang was in the process of freeing Kitana after knocking out many Tarkatan soldiers.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"CHRIS, NO!"

It was too late. Chris charged at Shao Kahn at full speed, tackling him and unloading on him with punches.

"MOTHERFUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris couldn't stop, but Shao Kahn grabbed him by the throat. "Fool!" Kahn tosses Chris in the air, prepares his hammer to finish him, but Tanya shot a fireball his way. Just as Chris was coming down, he drop kicks the emperor, knocking him down. "Get up!" Chris yelled.

"Witless boy! Do you know who I am?" Shao Kahn asked. "I am Shao Kahn, konqueror of worlds! You will taste no victory!" He turns to Tanya and shot a beam of green energy at Tanya, knocking her unconscious. Raiden and the others tended to Tanya and Kung Lao

"Tanya!" Kahn laughs, but Chris looked at Kahn with a deathly look.

"Shao Kahn, it's you and me. Death calls for one of us. It will be you to answer the call."

The final battle begins. Shao Kahn is every bit the mighty warrior he claims to be, with the combination of dark magic and superhuman strength. But seeing a fellow Earthrealm warrior slain in front of him as well as Tanya reminded him of his wife and daughter, murdered by Kano. It fueled him, motivated him, to strike the emperor down. Raiden and the others were shocked when Chris charged at the emperor with no care of his own well-being. Tanya told him that it was up to him to save not just Earthrealm, but Edenia as well. Although he believed Liu Kang would be saving Earthrealm, but after the last tournament where he defeated Shang Tsung, Raiden's amulet cracked a little more, a intuition that told him that Liu Kang was not what "He Must Win" would ascertain. Chris even wondered what "He Must Win" would mean. If not Liu Kang, then who? Right now, Chris is in probably the most intense, grueling and quite possibly, ultimate battle in his life, one that could be his last. But Chris wasn't willing to surrender.

Both Chris and Kahn exchanged both offense and defense. Chris suffered a few injuries, but still going. Kahn was getting exhausted having to fight this long. He never expected to fight someone who's determination is something he's never seen before.

"You fight well, child, but this is your end!"

Kahn arms his hammer and starts spinning around like a tornado. Chris thought quickly and jumped, landing a drop kick to Kahn's head. Frustrated, he launched a series a green spears at Chris, who was quick enough to dodge them while getting close. He jumped, grabbed his head, and executed a neckbreaker, similar to WWE Superstar Randy Orton with his patented RKO. Kahn got up slowly, possibly exhausted from Chris' continuous assault. They both stared each other down. They know this ordeal will end soon. Shao Kahn charges first in a attempt to use his shoulder charge. Chris charged as well, clenching his fist for one final strike.

As both kombatants charge at each other at full speed, and as Shao Kahn was about to connect his shoulder charge, Chris' fist went through Shao Kahn's ribs. He extended his arm right through. The punch he threw as his last strike was similar to Bryan Fury from Tekken. He has a fast and powerful punch called the Mach Breaker, which is exactly what Chris did. He then turns his arm as if he was drilling it through Shao Kahn's chest. Finally, he uses his bloodied middle finger, a message to the haters everywhere. "Haters are gonna hate, but they cannot stop us! FUCK THE HATERS!"

Chris then removes his arm from Shao Kahn's chest. Suddenly, a burst of energy cascaded from Kahn's body. The crowd went absolutely out of control!

"I cannot believe it," said Shang Tsung. "Earthrealm has won.

Chris, drained of his energy after such a intense battle, dropped to one knee. Liu Kang and the others tended to him. Raiden was shocked to see Chris victorious, "The Elder Gods have spoken. Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever." They then look at the bodies of Kung Lao and Tanya. Chris went to her, relieved that she is still alive.

"Tanya?"

"You did it. You... saved my realm, and yours."

Raiden continued, "But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay. Kung Lao's death was my fault. I encouraged him. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved in this way. I see now. "He Must Win" refers to you, Chris. But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn."

Liu Kang spoke, "I knew there was courage within you, Chris. Because of you, Earthrealm is saved."

"What about Kung Lao? He showed more spirit than I give him credit for," Chris said.

Raiden looked at his amulet. To his surprise, the cracks healed completely!

"The cracks are healed. I believe now that Earthrealm has a new savior."

Everyone looked at Chris. They believe that he had saved not just Earthrealm, but Edenia and Outworld as well. A light shone on him. Raiden acknowledges this. Chris looked at Kung Lao's body and gave his eulogy: "I'm sorry, Kung Lao, but we will celebrate you for your courage. You did not deserve death. Shao Kahn killed you out of jealousy and rage. Never again will I allow any ally of mine to suffer this same fate. But as the new champion of Mortal Kombat and savior of all that is good, I vow to stave off evil, as long as it takes. Rest in place, my friend."

Kitana, Jade and Tanya walked up to him. Kitana spoke, "Chris, because of your victory, we are now able to rebuild Edenia." She then looks at Liu Kang.

"Chris, it is time to return home," Raiden said. Chris realized his journey in Outworld is over, but he will never forget the events that took place.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **This is the end of Mortal Kombat 2, with Chris as the victor. Don't forget, even though Shao Kahn was defeated, you can be certain he has more tricks up his sleeves. The following chapters will take place in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. What will happen there?**_


	32. Prologue 3

Love & War

Prologue 3

At Shao Kahn's throne room

"Shao Kahn is finished," said Goro.

"Mileena is his heir, She should rule!" Baraka exclaimed.

Shang Tsung scoffed, "Mileena? She only becuase of my sorcery."

"And you breathe because I restrain mine!

Everyone was shocked to see Shao Kahn still alive, but wounded and weakened from his war with Chris.

"Emperor!"

"You live! said Motaro, the Centuar and sub-boss of MK3.

"I am not so easily killed. Quan Chi accelerated my recovery," said Kahn.

"Emperor, I..."

"Not...one...word." Shao Kahn stared into Shang Tsung with a look that can give you nightmares for months.

"Because of you, Outworld can no longer merge with Earthrealm!"

"There may yet be a aternative, Emperor," said Quan Chi. "Invasion."

"Invasion?" Shang Tsung looked a little worried.

"Do you mock me? Sindel's Ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm."

"Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?"

"Of course, but even after millenia, her motives are still a mystery."

"She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction. She sacrificed herself to give Earthrealm protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as had Edenia."

"Indeed."

Quan Chi and Noob Saibot are at the desert where Sindel is buried as the sorcerer continues, "I have mastered the spelled necessary forher resurrection. Her ward would be nullified, and with it, the berrier tht prevents your entry into Earthrealm."

A skeletal hand emerges from the desert sand.

"I will return her to you, of course."

Another skeletal hand appears.

"You will find her much more... cooperative."

"This is a very magnanimous offer."

"I wish only to serve you, Emperor."

The rest of the skeleton rises.

"I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth. Bring her to me."

Quan Chi rolls the skeleton with magic and begin reproducing its former muscle mass, organs, blood and skin. The skeleton screams loud during this process. Finally, the process is complete. The newly-resurrected woman, Queen Sindel, sits upright. She is completely naked.

"Sindel," Quan Chi calls her name.

"Quan Chi," Sindel spoke for the first time.

"Shao Kahn looks forward to your return."

"The emperor. Yes! What of Kitana?"

"Kitana now allies with Earthrealm."

"Then she is no longer my daughter. Take me to Shao Kahn."

"Yes, empress.

He said this to Noob, "The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin."

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

 _This is CW2K. The invasion of Earthrealm begins. In the coming chapters, Chris becomes the prime target as the chaos erupts everywhere. How will he handle the situation now that Earthrealm is at war?_


	33. Chapter 30: Chaos In The Streets

Love & War

Chapter 30: Chaos In The Streets

The invasion has begun! The U.S. Army is fighting a losing battle against Tarkatans armed with shotguns (SPAS-12 from eariler chapters) and RPGs.

New York City was completely at the mercy of Outworld. The Tarkatans were joined by 20-foot monstrosities tearing up everything in sight. Cars were thrown all over the place. People were desperately evacuating. Even bullets and missiles were flying everywhere. This is definitely a war even miltary superpowers across Earthrealm could not handle. They will need firepower, and lots of it!

Two men were standing onthe rooftop of the building overlooking the devastation. "15, 16, 17, 18. Kabal, call it in." Kabal, before the respirators, calls in. "Base, Eagle Two. We count 18. One-eight bogies. Southbond on Olympic."

"Roger that."

"Eagle Two out."

"This cannot be happening," said Kurtis Stryker.

"Not what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve," said Kabal.

"What is that?"

They look down to Reptile in his UMK3 outfit spider-maning his way up to the rooftop.

"I'm thinking shoot first and ask questions later."

"Fine with me."

They began shooting Reptile, but they soon realized that Reptile can dodge the bullets with ease. He got to the top and leaps behind them. They continue shooting, but Reptile creted a shield made of acid, melting the bullets. As they reload, Reptile attacks with his tongue, disarming Kabal and knocking him down. He then disarms Stryker.

"Enough of this. It's you and me, freak show!"

Stryker was unaccustomed to fighting threats from other realms, but his rigorous military training and arsenal of weapons, including his Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol, baton, stun gun and grenades saw him through the fight as he defeats Reptile.

"Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Bet your mama's real proud."

He picks up Kabal. "C'mon, we're going street level. We've been compromised."

"It ain't safe down there."

"Better there than here."

As they entered the ground level of the building, U.S. Army troops were falling back, being chased by giant monsters. Kabal notices someone on the bridge across them.

"Stryker, check her out. What do you think, friend or foe?"

"Foe."

"Dressed like that?"

"Definitely foe. Cover me."

Stryker walks out to the bridge, armed with a Heckler & Koch MP5k, which he never uses in battle for some reason.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?"

The person was none other than Mileena in her UMK3 outfit.

"Looking for a playmate," she said as they battle.

Stryker did his best to use non-lethal force against Mileena, which worked for him as he defeats her.

"You're coming with me."

Stryker heard a loud roar coming from the left side of the bridge. He saw a huge pterodactyl-like creature flying overhead. Mileena tried use Stryker's distraction as leverage when she makes a plunge at him, but was electricuted by Raiden and she lost consciousness.

"Who, who are you?" asked Stryker.

Before Raiden could reply, he received another vision, but's unclear what it could be about this time.

"You alright?"

Another loud roar attracts their attention from the left side of the bridge. Raiden flies over to Johnny Cage, who is fighting Motaro.

"Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster? What is this, Time Smashers?" Stryker isn't one of Cage's fans apparently. Johnny lost the fight, but Raiden blasts lightning at Motaro and plunges him through the bridge.

Kabal says, "That guys shoots lightning? How does he do that?"

"No idea," Stryker replied.

A loud growl came from in front of him. It was Kintaro who lost to Kung Lao in Outworld. Stryker and Kabal ready their guns, but before they pull the trigger, Kintaro blasts his flame breath at Kabal. Kabal is set ablaze. Stryker wasn't able to save him s Kintaro stopped him.

"Humans. Less ugly when they burn," Kintaro said.

Stryker gave Kintaro the beating of his life, the same way Kung Lao did, but with cutting-edge military weaponry at his disposal.

"Never knew I had it in me..."

Stryker tends to Kabal, whose uniform and skin look like charcoal for grilling on a Sunday afternoon.

"Base, this is Eagle Two!

"Go, Eagle Two."

"Need Medevac. Current position. Kabal is down. Third degree burns."

"Copy that, Eagle Two. Medevac routing to you. ETA 10 minutes."

Stryker fails to realized that someone was approaching him. He is immediately grabbed by telekinetic power, controlled by Ermac. Stryker gets thrown into the air and ends up in the subway, bouncing off the escalator railing and lands face first into the ground.

Ermac approaches as Stryker recovers.

"The emperor will have your soul," said Ermac.

"Yeah? Well come and get it!"

Ermac's telekinesis is something unfamiliar to Stryker, but like his previous battles, he manages to defeat Ermac.

"I think I'll keep my soul."

"I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker."

Stryker looked at the escalator to see Nightwolf.

"Well you found me," Stryker replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Nightwolf. Lord Raiden is gathering Earthrealm defenders. You are among them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Raiden leads Earth's defense against these Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival."

"Yeah, well, "Earthrealm defender" is about ten steps above my pay grade."

"I see you doubt yourself, even after your victories. Come."

After some thinking, Stryker follows Nightwolf outside the subway. Stryker notices that Kabal is gone, with his outlines from where he was burned remained.

"Where is he?" Stryker asked. "Medevac hasn't arrived yet."

"Perhap he has gone to find help?"

"No. He's too banged up. Someone took him."


	34. Chapter 31: Ready For War

Love & War

Chapter 31: Ready For War

Chris returned to Earthrealm without Tanya, after informing her, as well as Kitana and Jade, that he was needed by the Special Forces. Along with them was his Homefront Warriors team. Sonya told him the his team reported him missing or assumed dead. But Chris assured them that his adventures in Outworld has given him insight on what's to come in the future. However, Sonya explained to him that Earthrealm is at war with Outworld and that he is the prime target by Shao Kahn. Since he defeated the emperor, he thought that Earthrealm and Edenia were free of Kahn's tyranny, but now that Earthrealm is facing a war no military superpower was prepared for, he knew it was time. So he gathered his Warriors for a short speech:

"Warriors! As many of you know, we are at war with Outworld. It is a war unlike any other. Thousands and thousands of lives are already lost and this will continue if no action is taken. Many of you believe I was dead during my time in Outworld, but rest assured, I learned a lot. What I've learned is that the emperor Shao Kahn plans to merge Earthrealm with Outworld. It's something we cannot allow to happen. I've been told that even though the invasion has begun, the emperor has not set foot here yet but he will later. Warriors, the time for war is now! We cannot allow Shao Kahn to set foot in our realm. If he does, he will merge it with Outworld. We are the Homefront Warriors! We fight or millions will die, including us! Gather your weapons and gear my Warriors. It's time to take back our realm! We will kick Shao Kahn's big, fat, hairy ass back where he belongs!"

All of the Warriors cheered and are ready to fight. They gathered their weapons and gear. They are armed with many different firearms, including sniper rifles, automatic weapons, explosive launchers, and more.

Sonya and Jax sees the Warriors in their vehicles, from jeeps, choppers, Humvees and even motorcycles. Chris got on his quadbike, ready to lead the charge, but before they left, Sonya approaches.

"This will be fun! Are you sure you can do this?"

"Trust me, Sonya. When it comes to fun," Chris said. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." He gave Sonya a wink.

"Alright, my Warriors! WE ROLL!"

And there they go. You might think of them as hoodlums with guns, but when their homeworld is invaded by otherworldly threats, you have to fight to protect it...

...or die trying.


	35. Chapter 32: Kabal's New Powers

Love & War

Chapter 32: Kabal's New Powers

Chris' Warriors have traveled throughout Earthrealm, bringing hell to the Outworld invaders, from bullets, grenades, surface-to-air missiles, you name it, they've done it. They even formed an insurgency with many military superpowers to put aside their differences and fight for Earth's survival. What they do afterward I cannot say.

Meanwhile, in Shang Tsung's flesh pits, Kabal wakes up, but his skin is no longer like charcoal. He finds a pair of some sort of mask that comes with a pair of respirators, similar to his MK3 outfit.

"Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one." Kabal recognized that voice. It was Kano in his MK3 outfit.

"Kano?"

"In the flesh."

"I was...on fire."

"Burned to a crisp, you were. Good thing I found ya."

"I'm hideous."

"Shang Tsung's magic healed the rest of ya, but your lungs? Ehh."

"This mask. Take it off."

"Can't. It's permanent."

"What?"

"No mask, no breathing."

That makes sense, considering Kabal's condition.

"I'm... a freak."

Kano picked up a pair of hookswords and offers them to Kabal.

"Go on. Give 'em a whirl."

"I don't use those anymore."

"Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war!"

"You sold those monsters their firepower!"

"Guilty as charged!"

"This was YOUR fault!"

"What you're on about, huh?" Kano asked as he dropped the hookswords. "You're here, ain't ya?"

"I should be dead. Now you're gonna be!"

Kabal battles Kano, but he felt something strange. His transformation, thanks to Shang Tsung's magic have given him super speed that would give The Flash a run for his money. He also can fire gas from his mask on ground and in mid-air. Kabal took advantage of his new powers and floors Kano.

"Now how do I get out of here?"

"Not so keen on being dead now, are ya?"

Kabal grabs his hookswords and repeats the question.

"Heh, good luck. No one gets outta Outworld without Shao Kahn's say-so."

"Outworld? Shao Kahn?"

"He's the big boss around here, and soon Earth's new master."

Kabal points his hooksword on Kano's neck.

"Where is he?"

"Don't bother. You can't get near him."

"No, but I'm guessing you can."

We cut to Shao Kahn's throne room with Mileena, Noob Saibot, and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. The Tarkatan troops carry Motaro's dead body.

"What is this?" Shao Kahn asked, frustrated that his invasion was failing, especially since Chris and his Homefront Warriors kicking their asses all over the place.

Mileena spoke, "Raiden has killed Motaro."

Kabal enters the room with Kano, using one of his knives pointed at his back."That's him, on the throne?" Kabal asked.

"You're a right genius, you are."

It's no great matter. I will go to Earthrealm and finish Motaro's work," said Sindel.

Shao Kahn agreed, "Yes!. Shang Tsung!"

"Yes, emperor?"

"The empress requires something of you."

Shao Kahn used his magic to drain all of the souls that Shang Tsung had consumed over the years, disintegrating him into nothing. He then blasts the souls into Sindel.

"See there? I'm thinking he may be a bit too much..." Kabal knocks Kano out cold with his own knife. "I can take him."

Kabal steps into the throne room. Mileena and Noob Saibot sees this and prepares to fight.

"No one attacks the emperor!" said Mileena.

Kabal fought both. He figured why not give his powers a true test? They were quickly overwhelmed.

"And I thought I was a freak."

Kabal was quickly surrounded by the Lin Kuei cyborgs and Tarkatans.

"Time to go."

He zips through the portal before Quan Chi had the chance to seal it. Kabal finds himself back in Earthrealm on the same area where he was burned.

"This speed is incredible. It must have been that side effect of Outworld magic," he said to himself.

"You are not authorized for portal use."

Kabal turned to the source of the voice. It was... another cyborg, only this one is blue, pulsing with ice. "Yeah, says who?" Kabal asked.

"Sub-Zero, Unit LK-520." They did it. The Lin Kuei has converted Sub-Zero in a cyborg.

"You say that like it means something."

"As you will soon discover."

Sub-Zero in his cybernetic form is more powerful than ever, boasting a array of ice attacks and cybernetic powers his human could not muster before, but Kabal's power was a equal match with a few clever moves that disabled Sub-Zero and power down his systems.

"Not as cool as you thought."

Sheeva shows up a few moments later.

"Why do you turn on your brother, Lin Kuei?" Sheeva asked, possibly confused as to knowing if Kabal is Lin Kuei or not, which is clearly evident that he isn't.

"That is not my brother. He's machine. I'm human."

"You do not appear human."

"Don't let the mask fool you."

Because Sheeva is quite slow, Kabal was able to beat her easily.

"Starting to feel like the old days, only faster."

Smoke in his UMK3 outfit and Raiden appear behind Kabal.

"SUB-ZERO!"

Raiden faces Kabal.

"You have great power indeed, Kabal."

"Wait. You're that lightning guy. You helped Stryker. Stryker! Is he...?

"He is safe," Raiden said. "He has joined us in the fight against Shao Kahn. We would welcome your aid also."

"Sub-Zero."

"Sub-Zero no longer exists."

"He is my friend. What they did to him... it is...hideous."

"You're right. We gotta help him if we can," Kabal said.

Kabal helped Smoke carry Sub-Zero. At a unknown location, Jax is working on Sub-Zero.

"That's it. Here goes nothing."

"You are certain this will work?"

Sub-Zero's database was rebooting, trying to connect to a wireless uplink. However, the connection failed because his command and control module is missing, meaning his slaving protocols are disengaged and his autonomous command module is engaged, restoring his high brain function.

"Hell no," Jax said. "I've never done this before. It's not like there's a manual."

Smoke looks into Sub-Zero'e eyes.

"Sub-Zero?"

The scan provided Sub-Zero with information about Smoke, including his age (Unknown) country of origin (Unknown "Actually he's from Prague") his allegiance (Lin Kuei) and his special ability (Teleportation). His real name is Tomas Vrbada. He was codenamed Smoke because of his amazing power of escape.

Sub-Zero finally spoke, "Yes, Smoke."

"How do you feel?"

It appears our unknown location is like a church. Sub-Zero sits up on a slab he was on.

"What is it," Smoke asked.

"I remember... the things I have done for Shao Kahn." Not sure what he was implying, but I'm sure it was bad.

"He cannot be allowed to merge Earthrealm."

"Haokah, how can Sub-Zero best help us," asked Nightwolf. Raiden is known to the East as Haokah, the Native American god of thunder.

"I do not know. My attempts to alter future events have had negative consequences. Sub-Zero should never have undergone this transformation. Enlisting him will only further divert the flow of time."

"We need intel," said Stryker. "Let's send him back to Outworld undercover."

"They will be unaware of my defection. I can deceive them," Sub-Zero said.


	36. Chapter 33: We Are Not Brothers

Love & War

Chapter 33: We Are Not Brothers

At Shao Kahn's throne room

"Earthrealm is finished. It will not be missed," Noob Saibot said.

"Very well. You will return," said Sektor. Noob and Cyrax walk off into the portal with several Tarkatans with them.

"You report late. Where is the intruder?" Sektor asked Sub-Zero.

"I killed him in Earthrealm."

"He should have been saved for interrogation."

"He was formidable. I had no choice."

"Follow me. We must lead a new mission."

Sektor and Sub-Zero took a portal back to Earthrealm on the subway.

"What mission brings us here?" asked Sub-Zero

"I have scanned your neural net, 520. Your neuromodulators have been recalibrated."

"Impossible."

"The experience has been deleted from your system. Remove your access panel."

Sektor moves in, but Sub-Zero grabs his wrist and palm strikes in the chest, sending him careening across the subway platform.

"Your programming is corrupted."

"My soul was corrupted. Now it is cleansed."

Sub-Zero battles Sektor. The fight was one-sided and in his favor as sets Sektor offline. He would have been a match for Sektor without his cybernetic upgrades.

"Artificial enhancements are no substitute for the human soul."

Sub-Zero gained access to Sektor's mainframe. Upon hacking into the system, he discovered Sektor's true orders. They are to escort military prisoners from Vogel University to St. Dominic's Cemetary for processing, with uncooperative prisoners being expendable. He also found a path being taken from the station to the university and the cemetary.

"Thank you, Sektor."

We are now at the clock tower of St. Dominic's cemetary. Eight army soldiers are held prisoner, with Kano, Goro and Kintaro watching them, Kano blasting the soldiers with his laser. "Oy! Run about, will ya?"

Sub-Zero enters the clock tower.

"Finally! C'mon. We gotta get 'em to the graveyard at St. Dominic's. On yer feet, all of ya!"

"For what purpose?"

"Don't care, really. So long as I get paid."

Two ice blasts were delivered to both Goro and Kintaro. He then gives one to Kano. He takes the opportunity to free the soldiers.

"Go. All of you. Now!"

The soldiers made their just in time before Goro and Kintaro broke free of the ice.

"Your treachery will be punished!" said Kintaro.

Sub-Zero was facing impossible odds as he takes on both Goro and Kintaro. Facing both at once is already a lost fight for a normal human, but Sub-Zero is no ordinary human even before he was turned into a cyborg. After a hard-fought battle, Sub-Zero defeats both Shokans.

"All those teeth and claws, yet still overmatched."

Suddenly, the clock tower starts shaking, bells ringing. Near the exit, the soldiers that were escaping got thrown back by some telekinetic magic. They get behind Sub-Zero as Ermac approaches. Sub-Zero remembered Ermac as he defeated him once at the Soul Chamber. The fight began, but like the last time, no match.

The soldiers congratulate Sub-Zero.

"Thanks. I thought we were done," one soldier said.

"I must go. I need to investigate the graveyard."

"We'd go with, but have to return to our unit," another soldier said.

"That is for the best."

At the cemetary, Noob Saibot is magically drawing two lines across the ground, creating a ring around another group of soldiers. Quan Chi is nearby, chanting in Netherrealm tongue. Sub-Zero is at a gravestone undetected. He gets in contact via wrist-com.

"This is Sub-Zero. I found Quan Chi. He appears to be casting some type of spell."

Back at the church, the Forces of Light's base of operations, Sonya has her wrist-com on speaker for the others to listen in. At that moment, Chris arrived. Raiden had another vision, showing a soulnado.

"Raiden, what did you see?" asked Nightwolf.

One of Shao Kahn's soulnados."

"Soulnados? What are those?"

Jax explained, "Think of a tornado, with souls."

Chris had a sickening feeling in his gut. He had just got back from the war against the Tarkatans and other Outworld forces, while his team and the allied insurgents remain on the battlefield.

"On a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned, absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power!"

Now Chris felt even more sick. He feared his team could face their demise at this point as well.

"No matter my efforts, the future is in peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm?"

Nightwolf replied, "Do not lose faith in the spirits, Raiden. They will guide you. Protect you. Sub-Zero, we will disrupt the soulnado. I will be there mometarily."

"Hurry. The spell is almost complete."

Sub-Zero goes into the clearing.

Quan Chi notices this, "Who's that?"

Noob replies, "The one Kano warned about. He's mine."

Sub-Zero and Noob face each other.

"You. You are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero."

"Who are you to judge?"

"I wore those colors before you."

"Bi-Han?"

"Yes. Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi restored me."

"Restored? You and I both. We are flawed copies of our former selves."

"I have no flaws. Quan Chi perfected me."

"For what end? To serve the Netherrealm and Outworld?"

"It suits my purpose."

"But, brother..."

"We share blood. We are not brothers."

"Then I will not regret your defeat."

Bi-Han my have had powers granted to him by the Netherrealm, but Sub-Zero's cybernetic upgrades saw him through this fight. Kuai Liang finally defeats his brother.

"You are right. We are not brothers..."

Quan Chi completes the spells and the soldiers are absorbed into the soulnado which reaches into the heavens.

Nightwolf show up.

"Go. Your soul is not safe here."

Sub-Zero departs.

"Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Nightwolf."

"Not yet. We fight until the end!"

Nightwolf faces off agianst Quan Chi. Nightwolf's protection from Quan Chi's magic and his own powers of the spirits give him equal footing. After an intense battle, Nightwolf defeats the sorcerer.

"Your time is over!"

Before Nightwolf could finish the sorcerer, Noob Saibot rushes Nightwolf. Nightwolf countered Noob's attack with right cross to the face. Noob tried a backfist, but gets countered again and took a shot to the left kidney. Nightwolf went on the offensive, but Noob counters a downward punch and twisted his arm and strikes him in the chest with palm strike. Nightwolf charges in with a solid punch across Noob's face and kicks him into the soulnado. As he got pulled in, the soulnado got infected from his wraith-like powers. Quan Chi escapes through a portal. The soulnado turned from glowing green to purple. Nightwolf generated a mystical shield to protect her as the soulnado gathered itself andexplodes outward. Nightwolf was thrown off her feet as a shockwave travels across the cemetary, destroying everything. Nightwolf was unharmed.

"Pilamaya," he said which is Lakotan for "thank you."


	37. Chapter 34: Change Of Heart

Love & War

Chapter 34: Change Of Heart

Back at the church, the Forces of Light are still discussing.

"But how do we know? Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not the future," Sonya said.

Jax agreed, "Sonya's right. Was I supposed to have my arms replaced with these? Or was it caused by interfering with the timeline?"

"My head hurts thinking about it," said Johnny.

"This isn't helpful," said Kitana. "We cannot second guess our decisions. Raiden, what are your thought?"

Raiden was unresponsive.

"Raiden?"

"Yes. That is best." Say what now?

Sub-Zero speaks, "What's our next objective?"

Nightwolf returned. "It is done. Earthrealm's souls are safe."

Raiden, on the other hand, doesn't seem to agree.

"No. How is this not enough? I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao Kahn's violation must be punished!"

"But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm," said Liu Kang.

"We cannot win without the Elder Gods."

"But, master..."

Johnny interrupted, "Liu Kang, close as a shadow."

"Nightwolf, lead the charge until I return."

"As you wish, Haokah."

Raiden disappears.

"Well, now what?"asked Stryker. "Standing around won't do us any good."

"Wait!" Sub-Zero spotted multiple Lin Kuei cyborgs.

"So much for standing around."

"ATTACK!" called Nightwolf.

The heroes charge against the cyborgs. Nightwolf faces Cyrax.

"My speed and skill are beyond you."

Despite that, Nightwolf made quick work on Cyrax.

"Mere speed and skill will not win this war, Cyrax."

Smoke was unable to land a hit on Sektor.

"You are weak, Smoke." he used a afterburn attack that sent Smoke careening down the stairwell. "Now do you understand the power of the Grandmaster's vision?" Nightwolf threw a tomahawk at Sektor.

"You are no match for the power of the spirits."

Sektor's weaponry didn't give him the advantage he was hoping for as Nightwolf simply defeated him.

"Perhaps even you can be saved."

The cyborgs were done for. Nightwolf walks up to Kitana.

"What is it?"

"Mother..."

Cover your ears! Sindel is in the house, with a scream that can shatter windows from hundreds of miles away.

"Come forward, if you dare. I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not!"

The heroes come together.

"Let's do this," said Jax.

"ATTACK!" Nightwolf calls again. But just before the assault began, gunshots were fired. It was Chris who just got back after informing his team to regroup and retreat if necessary. He shot his Desert Eagle 7 times, not bothering to reload it. "This is not happening! You! YOU! What the fuck are you doing?"He points his gun at Sindel. "So you must the queen Tanya was talking about."

"You! You are the one that defeated that emperor in Outworld."

"You're damn right I did, and I'll do it again." He reloads his Desert Eagle.

"You think a puny weapon will..."

"Bitch, shut the fuck up."

"What the hell...," Johnny seemed confused as is the rest of the group.

"Look, Tanya told me all about you. I did not think it was you, about to kill my allies? I just can't let that happen."

A portal opens. Tanya comes through.

"Your highness, think about what you're doing. This is not who you are. Remember Edenia, remember our family. I betrayed our realm, and I know you despise me for it. But thanks to Chris, and his willingness to save our realm, I saw what I've become. He inspired me. He inspired us. Now it's our turn to inspire you."

Sindel looks at Kitana and Jade, then at Chris. "Chris, you saved our realm from Shao Kahn, and yet I failed to see it. I was dead. Shao Kahn corrupted me. He made me his wife! He murdered my husband! I see what they see in you. I have a request."

"Name it."

"I want you to look after my daughter and her best friend. We must rebuild Edenia."

Tanya spoke, "The process of our rejuvenation is almost complete."

"Shao Kahn has not invaded Earthrealm yet."

"He will soon." said Sonya.

"Hold on a minute. Why does Chris get the ladies? What does he got that I don't have?" Johnny asked.

Sindel replied, "It is called charm, Johnny Cage."

Kitana looked at Chris. "With Chris around, and Edenia rebuilt, it will no doubt be deemed in his honor."

Jade agreed, "I have no doubt he will enjoy his time with us."

Chris says, "I love it very much, ladies, but we have a war to finish. What will you do now, Your Highness? Before you answer, my apologies for earlier."

"You are a superb warrior, Chris. I will side with my daughter and your allies until Shao Kahn is gone."

'We got Chris' back if anything goes wrong," said Jax.

"I appreciate your support, but I've gotta do this alone. Earthrealm has suffered enough."

"Tanya, see to it that our rejuvenation is complete. If Chris fails, we will dedicate our victory to him."

"Chris." Jade walks up to him. "Tanya told me that you called us 3 awesome babes. That may be a Earthrealm term, but if you think of us as awesome babes, you will know firsthand how awesome you think we are."

"Just be careful," Kitana said. "Shao Kahn is ruthless. He will destroy you."

"Then I guess it's up to me."

 _Author's Note_

 _I wanted to change this part of the MK9 story because a lot of us were pissed after seeing Sindel murder damn near everyone. Not on my watch! Chris, it looks like, will battle Shao Kahn again, but how will this battle be any different from the first one? We'll find out later on._


	38. Chapter 35: In The Heavens

Love & War

Chapter 35: In The Heavens

Raiden traveled to the heavens to speak with the Elder Gods.

"Elder Gods, I beseech you. Earthrealm is in danger."

There are 6 Elder Gods, all of varying genders, towering over Raiden in spirit form, speaking all together.

""We are aware of your plight, Raiden.

"Then you must intervene on Earthrealm's behalf!"

"We cannot."

"But Shao Kahn... one of my Earthrealm warriors defeated him once, yet he still..."

Shao Kahn has not violated the rules of Mortal Kombat."

"What? He invades Earthrealm as we speak!"

"Invasion is not itself a transgression. It is the merger of the realms that is proscribed."

"A distinction without a difference! Innocents are dying at the hands of Outworld!"

"It is regrettable, but the Mortal Kombat tournaments are not intended to prevent certain outcomes. They are intended only to maintain balance among the realms

"Please... you must..."

"We have spoken!"

The Elder Gods disappear, leaving Raiden alone.

"The last doors are closing. We are merely trapped."


	39. Chapter 36: The Chosen One

Love & War

Chapter 36: The Chosen One

Chris and the heroes were preparing for Shao Kahn at the rooftop, Sindel along with them. Raiden appears, but is shocked to see his warriors alive and well. It is almost nighttime and New York City, as well as the rest of the world, fell victim to Outworld.

"What is this?"

Chris replied, "We know that Shao Kahn has not set foot in Earthrealm yet, but we are prepared for his arrival."

What Chris said made Raiden realize what must be done.

"If Shao Kahn sets foot here, the Elder Gods will punish him severely."

Suddenly, a portal appears behind Raiden.

"Fall back," Chris ordered the heroes.

Raiden gasped as he sees Shao Kahn setting foot into Earthrealm for the first time. Chris watches from the shadows. Raiden bows before the emperor.

"Ah, Raiden. You have come to your senses."

"Earthrealm citizens suffer. Further resistance serve no purpose."

"All these ages you have fought me, you denied me my rightful claim. Not this time."

Shao Kahn launches an uppercut across the rooftop. Visions of Armageddon periodically flash as Shao Kahn assaults Raiden.

"The Elder Gods fear me now!"

He picks up Raiden. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer."

Just like the first chapter of this story, Kahn swipes Raiden back and forth before tossing him away on the other side of the rooftop at the very edge. Kahn's hammer in hand.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms."

Kahn stomps Raiden. "I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things."

Kahn glows with green energy of the souls he had consumed.

Raiden tried to call out the Elder Gods. "Elder Gods, where are you? Why have you forsaken me?"

Kahn picks up Raiden again. "Your time has passed." He throws Raiden across the rooftop again.

"Ages wasted in foolish resistance. I have won."

"Yes... you have won..."

"Now Raiden, your world ends!"

"I don't think so!" Chris steps out of the shadows.

"YOU!"

"That's right. Earthrealm is not for your taking. You have violated the rules of Mortal Kombat!"

"I am surprised that my minions have not found you yet."

"That's because they've been disposed of. You made me the prime target, yet your Outworld second-rates have never found me, which is kind of sad because I had a nice conversation with one of them."

Chris calls out Sindel.

"Sindel!" Shao Kahn was shocked. "What did you do to her?"

Sindel replied, "I know the truth, Kahn. You killed my husband, you took my daughter as your own! You corrupted me! For what purpose? To serve Outworld at your side? Now you plan on taking Earthrealm for yourself as you did Edenia?"

"Your husband was a foolish man to challenge me, Sindel. You were the key to my taking of Earthrealm."

"Not anymore. Earlier I almost killed the Earthrealmers, but Chris convinced me that Edenia will be reborn."

"Is that so? I will take the realm again as I see fit."

Chris spoke, "You already consumed Edenia. Never again."

"You think you can stop me, boy?"

"I have before."

"A fluke! This time, I will kill you, and all the realms will be mine!"

Suddenly, golden lightning flashes, and from the portal to the heavens, six golden dragons fly out and around Chris' body. "What's this?" Apparently, the Elder Gods knew of Chris' victory against Shao Kahn in Outworld and chosen him to punish Kahn. Chris' eyes changed from turquoise to pure gold. His voice even changes to the of the Elder Gods.

"You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our punishment is clear!"

Chris shot a bolt of gold lightning at Shao Kahn, but it had no effect.

"An anemic effort from ineffecualt deities. Today, I become THE Elder God!"

Here we go, ladies and gentlemen, the main event of this story. The final battle! This battle is truly epic, with neither Chris or Kahn getting any clear advantage for the majority of this fight. The heroes watch as two titans battle each other with everything in their arsenal. This is absolutely the most hard-fought battle Chris ever had in his life. He recalled his first battle with Kahn in Outworld. They gave it their all, but this one is far more extreme than any war he had fought during his time as the leader of the Homefront Warriors. Speaking of them, they had just arrived, some wounded, some not. A look of surprise and horror were on their faces, seeing their leader do battle with the emperor of Outworld. They thought this kind of stuff only happens in movies (Not Johnny Cage's movies, mind you), but this is the real deal. After what seemed like ages, Chris, fueled by determination, motivation and most of all, rage, finally floors the emperor with every fiber of his being. Shao Kahn struggles to recover and charge again, but Chris had other plans. As Kahn charges, Chris countered with a quick kick to the gut, which stunned him. Chris performed the Sweet Chin Music superkick, courtesy of WWE Legend, HBK Shawn Micheals. Next, he grapples the emperor in a fireman's carry and executed the Attitude Adjustment courtesy of John Cena. As Kahn writhes in pain, Chris got that dirt off his shoulders and lands Cena's 5-Knuckle Shuffle on Kahn's head.

Once again, Kahn tried to charge again, but Chris needed one more move to finish him off. Kahn screams at Chris as he charges one more time. This was Chris' finishing move. He took a second to show Kahn his middle fingers, then stop him dead center with a Stone Cold Stunner, leaving him standing there, allowing Chris to follow up with one last touch, the Rock Bottom.

That did it! Shao Kahn gets up, only this time, Chris tries his lightning blast again. This time it worked. The dragon surround Kahn. They begin biting into him, the emperor screaming in pain. His body is scorched by their magic. The assault caused the warlord to explode in a flash of golden light that reaches to the heavens, with the Elder Gods departing with it. The portal closes and the dark skies were breaking up, letting the sun shine through. It is now morning.

Raiden looked into the sky. "It is over."

But Raiden found Chris on the ground, drained of his energy. The battle with Shao Kahn caused him to unleash a significant amount of rage that consumed him. The emperor must have tapped into that rage and tried to use it to his advantage, but Chris used this rage, with no concern of his well-being, to annihilate the Outworld warlord.

"Chris. Can you hear me?"

The heroes appear before him, a look of sadness overwhelms them.

"Chris has saved Earthrealm again, but at what cost?" asked Liu Kang.

They witnessed this battle, but they have never Chris so determined to stand up to what he believes in. And he did it with no regrets.

The Homefront Warriors arrived. "We need to take him for medical attention," one soldier said. Raiden and the others agreed. A portal opened. Tanya arrived to see that the war is over and rushes to Chris.

"Chris! Is he ok?" She asked Raiden.

"His rage consumed him."

"Rage?" Sonya said

"I witnessed it myself during the battle. The Elder Gods chose Chris."

The Homefront Warriors escorted Chris from the rooftop. A chopper arrived to send Chris to the hospital for medical treatment. Sonya realized that Chris' Warriors have succeeded in their effort to clean Erathrealm of Outworld scum.

"Come. We must help our realm rebuild. Our work has just begun," Raiden said as he teleports the heroes from the rooftop.


	40. Chapter 37: It's Good To Be The Queen

Love & War

Chapter 37: It's Good To Be The Queen

It has been 6 weeks since the Outworld invasion. Chris had defeated Shao Kahn, but the pain he endured during the battle was too great. Kitana and Jade had arrived from Edenia to see him. He had just woken up and his recovery is almost complete. They were sent by Queen Sindel to see to it that his recovery is completed.

"Chris?"

"Kitana. Jade. What are you two doing here?"

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked.

Chris couldn't believe still what he did. But he was happy to see the two beautiful Edenians were here with him.

A week later, Chris was cleared. He returned home to find that the heroes of Earth had planned a "Welcome Home" party for him. Raiden appeared.

"Chris, the Elder Gods chose you, seeing you as Earthrealm's last resort. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

Chris joined the heroes and celebrated, but he knew there's still more work to do to rebuild Earthrealm and Chris planned on volunteering, but for now, it was time to celebrate.

That night, Chris was again vistied by Kitana. "Kitana."

"You are indeed celebrated as Earthrealm's hero."

"Why are you here?"

"My mother Sindel requires your presence."

"Kitana!" Sonya called out. "What's going on?"

"Queen Sindel requests Chris' presence in Edenia."

"But we still got a lot of to do to rebuild Earthrealm."

"I understand, but this is urgent."

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked.

"No. Sindel awaits you. She has a proposition for you. I assured her that he must return here to rebuild Earthrealm."

"I will return, Sonya. It won't be long."

Sonya agrees. Chris steps through the portal.

He and Kitana have arrived in Edenia. For the first time, Chris saw absolute beauty. It wasn't a barren wasteland as it was before.

"This is Edenia?"

"Yes. Just like Earthrealm, but we live longer than your kind."

They arrived at Queen Sindel's throne room. Sindel is accompanied by Jade and Tanya.

"Welcome to Edenia, Chris."

Chris bowed before the queen. "I am honored, Your Highness."

"You may rise. Your presence was required because I was convinced that you had, what you Earthrealmers say, sex with my daughter as well as Tanya and Jade."

Chris felt embarrassed when she mentions this. How did she know? And what's gonna happen?"

"Come closer."

He did slowly.

"Do not feel embarrassed, my dear. I told you, that you would look after my daughter and Jade." Sindel could sense Chris' erection. She sees it.

"Well..." Sindel reaches for his hard member and caresses it. "I see what Kitana, Jade and Tanya was talking about. Kitana!"

Kitana steps forward. "Yes, mother?"

"What do you think of his...?" Sindel tried to think of a word.

"it's called a penis."

Sindel felt intrigued. She kept massaging it. "Well, my dear." Chris couldn't believe what was happening. Sindel seemed interested in knowing how a man's organ works. Then again, he wondered how she had Kitana.

Sindel gets up from her throne and gets closer to him. "Your Highness..."

Sindel puts her finger on his lips. "Relax." Chris didn't know what to do. Sindel sat back down. "Show me." Chris slowly removed his track pants but only for his member to show itself. Sindel takes it in her hand. "Interesting." It got very hard by the touch. Chris stepped a little closer. Jade whispered in Sindel's ear. She looked at Chris and smiled. She leans closer and slides his member in her mouth. As Sindel was giving Chris a blowjob he'll never forget, Kitana and Jade came up to him, Kitana on his right and Jade on his left. They began kissing him. Sindel moved faster. Jade whispers in his ear, "The Queen wants you. Just like us." Tanya was behind him. Sindel stopped and allowed Chris to sit on her throne. As he did, Sindel asked the girls what to do next. Sindel straddles Chris on his lap with her thighs around him.

"You see, my dear. My girls seem to be more into you. But first, if you wish to please them, you must first please me."

"How must I do that?"

Sindel strips naked. Kitana, Jade and Tanya were watching and giggling like college cheerleaders. Sindel then straddles him again. "Fear not, boy. You've earned my gratitude for turning me against Shao Kahn. And saving not just Earthrealm, but this realm as well. Now, relax and let me show you why I'm the Queen of Edenia."

Sindel took Chris' hard member and carefully inserts it into her vagina. Chris massaged her breasts as she slowly went down, taking him in.

"Oh. I never realized how good it feels." She wraps her arms around him and moved slowly back and forth. Sindel moans under her breath. The girls continue watching. Kitana seemed pleased that her mother is getting what she, Jade and Tanya previously had from Chris. He continued massaging Sindel's breasts. She took him even deeper as she moved up and down. She kissed him. He caressed her hips. Sindel moved up and down and moaned loud. Chris was massaging her ass. He was about to explode. Sindel had no idea when he'll explode.

"I'm about to..."

Before he could finish, he shot his load into her. Sindel felt the warm substance in her vagina. Chris wasn't done yet. They both got off the throne and he bent Sindel over, with her ass in front of him.

He slides his cock in her ass. As he pumped into her, Sindel moaned loud. He went faster, showing the Queen of Edenia how men in Earthrealm please their women. And Sindel now understands why.

A few minutes later, Chris is top of Sindel. They kissed. He slides his cock in her vagina. He started slow as he caressed her thighs. Sindel was definitely pleased. He pumped deep. "My dear, you are quite a lover, are you not?"

He pumped hard and deep. He wasn't going to leave Sindel without him being inside her. She continued moaning loud. "Harder!"

He took Sindel to the limit as he gave her the sex she'll never forget.

"Your pussy is so good, Your Highness."

"Pussy?"

"It's what we call a woman's vagina."

"Is it a good thing?"

"Yes."

He continued fucking her. Sindel may have a lot to learn about Earthrealm. Her short time there was because she volunteered to finish Motaro's work. She did not, however, expect to be mesmerized by Chris' charm, which led to her getting the sex she never knew possible. Sindel was getting close to her explosion. He licked her tits as he went faster while staying deep. He was about to explode again, but he tries to hold on as long as he can so he can give Sindel more. "Don't stop."

He never did. But he was getting close and he didn't plan on holding it any longer. After a few more thrusts, he exploded inside Sindel again. She moaned loud. Chris kissed her.

Sindel was breathing hard.

"Your Highness?"

"How can I ever thank you, for giving me such great sex?"

"I did fuck your daughter."

"Tanya told me all about it. But you need not fear. She also said that her, Kitana and Jade are the 3 awesome babes and that they love you and want you as their... how do you say... sex slave?"

"Sex slave?"

"Do not worry, my dear. They love you just like you love them."

"I do. Let me say this, you and the girls are more than welcome in Earthrealm. Besides, you have new friends. We are currently rebuilding Earthrealm."

"I am honored, Chris. They will get as much help as possible. I will send Kitana and Jade there to help as well."

"What about Tanya?"

"She is overseeing the restoration here as well. I need her here to ensure its completion."

"I understand."

"Return to Earthrealm. Expect Kitana and Jade by tomorrow night."

As they dress up, Chris kisses Sindel one last time.

"Yes, Your Highness." A portal opens and Chris steps through.

 _Author's Note_

 _For the next story, Kitana and Jade visit Chris in Earthrealm to... have their way with him, if you know what I mean. It might be a long one so be patient. How long can Chris last with them two Edenian beauties? Imagine yourself in that position. ;)_


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue

Earthrealm was saved. It was rebuilt by many military parties all over the world. Shao Khan was no more. Chris was celebrated as a hero as he not only saved Earthrealm, but Outworld and Edenia as well. In conclusion, for Chris, what he will discover back home is something every guy fantasizes about, two certain women. Life is good. ;)

THE END


	42. Author's Thanks

Author's Thanks

This story took me all week to make, but it was worth it. This is CW2K, and I received a request to make a KItana/Jade/OC story. I'm assuming it's a sex story (I could be wrong), but I'm not sure how long it will be so I will be taking my time on this one, see what kind of spice I can put on there. For those of you who read this story, just know that I've been a MK fan since '94, so you know that I've learned quite a lot. This story plays exactly like MK9's story mode, but with Chris as a OC, there are scenes that were added or changed to fit him in, and added some sex on there too. Have I no shame? Nope, I enjoyed making those scenes. So, the next story, I think, is similar to the story I've read on here in Fanfiction. I think it's called, Smoke Jaded Love or something. It was pretty hot with Smoke getting all the action. This next story is similar, but instead of Smoke, I will add Chris on there. Like I said, I'm taking my time on this one. So thank you all for checking my stories out. Please make sure let me know what you think of the story. This is my 2nd one, so I'm getting the hang of it. Peace!


End file.
